Una tarde lluviosa
by pandora.guerra
Summary: Realmente tengo pésima ortografía a causa de un problema que tengo lingüístico, espero que me comprendan si algo les ofende, amo a este persona y la verdad quise mostrar lo sádico y perverso que es, Luthyas es un nombre que encontré en otro fanfic el cual no me adjudico nada solo me gusto el nombre, y bueno la historia se centra antes de que decapitaran al mercenario.


Un tarde lluviosa, mientras en el pueblo de sleppy hollow todo estaba tranquilo, una jovencita de cabellos negros como el ébano, ojos pardos muy profundos, su piel pálida como la nata de la leche; caminaba con una canasta de huevos y algo de pan, todos la conocían por Emilie, ella era hija única de los panaderos de sleppy hollow, la joven no contaba con mas de 21 años de edad, era una joven virgen del pueblo a la cual habían asistido algunas propuestas de matrimonio por los jóvenes del lugar, la dulce Emilie era delicada, tierna; con el aspecto de una flor en pleno invierno. El pueblo era flanco de una guerra a causa de los británicos con los americanos, sin embargo se contaba del ejercito germano que había acudida al llamado de los británicos para combatir a los compatriotas, el pueblo estaba en constante alerta por si un ataque les venía de sorpresa. Cierto día, Emilie salió con su habitual vestido verde turquesa y su canasta de huevo y pan para vender en el mercado

Señora: buenos días Emilie, de nuevo con pan fresco?

Emilie: claro que si señor lauser, traigo los mas fresco.

Señora: dándome entonces uno y unos 8 huevos

Emilie: por su puesto.

La dulce Emilie sonrió con amabilidad, siguió caminando por el pueblo hasta que a lo lejos vio correr a un hombre, no alcanzaba a distinguir bien quien era pero escucho lo q decía

Hombre: los soldados, los soldados, vienen los soldados germanos!

Todo el pueblo empezó a correr por todas partes mientras la pobre Emilie petrificada de miedo, trato de correr pero el hombre tropezó con ella haciéndola caer con su canasta y todo lo que llevaba dentro, el hombre historio miro a Emilie y tartamudeo algo que apenas era entendible.

Hombre: e…e…el diablo….lo….lo vi…..el diablo

Emi: que diablo..se…s.e..señor de que habla?

Hombre: e…el diablo…ne..negr…negro….lo vi…y viene para aca!

Todo el pueblo sabía desde que empezó la guerra, quien era el diablo negro que comandaba los ejércitos germanos, su nombre no se sabía pero si su aspecto y aquellos que habían sobrevivido lo llamaban el diablo negro, pues su aspecto los había vuelto locos. Era un hombre blanco, muy pálido, de metro noventa, su cuerpo parecía tallado en mármol, musculoso y bastante fornido, su cabello era negro como el ébano, sus ojos de un azul irreal, m parecían hielo y se decía que si esos ojos te miraban directamente, te robaban el alma, eso no era lo q más aterraba, sino sus dientes, una hilera de afilados dientes afilados como navajas, una sonrisa demoniaca que daba a sus víctimas antes de matarlas. Y ahora el venia hacia sleppy hollow, Emilie jamás lo había visto pero no se quedó para averiguarlo, sin embargo en menos de un segundo el ejército ya estaba encima del pueblo, toda la gente corría por doquier mientras los soldados alemanes saqueaban y robaban lo que podían, Emilie corrió como conejo asustado pero sintió dos manos sosteniéndola, dos soldados germanos habían capturado, y le miraban con ojos morbosos y lujuriosos

Soldado1: mira madamas que tenemos aquí

Soldado2: parece una linda zorrita campesina.

Em: de ..de…dejeneme porfavor!

Soldado1: huy que tierna jajajaja vamos a disfrutar un rato cariño, si te portas bien no te dolerá mucho.

Em: n…n..no quiero no!

Emilie aterrada gritaba mientars los dps soldados intentaban quitarle la ropa, de pronto un sertero golpe atraviesa el cráneo de uno de los soldados y este cae muerto, salpicando a la pobre Emilie en la cara, mientras el otro soldado trata de atacar pero al ver quien es, desde olvidarlo y suelta a la chica, completamente aterrado haciendo un saludo militar

Soldado: mein komander!

Emilie posos lentamente sus ojos en la figura que había hecho parar en seco y de muerte al soldado y paralizado a otro, el mismo diablo negro estaba frente a ella, con una armadura negra y un grabado en plata de dos dragones, un manto obscuro con escarlata caia sobre el lomo del imponente semental igual de opbscuro como el cabello de amo, la mirada fría del hessiano se poso en Emilie y esta quedo paralizada, la voz fría y aspecto con un fuerta cento alemán saco de trance a ambos.

Luthyas: LOS TRAJE POR BIBERES, NO A JUGAR! QUE MIERDAS HACIAS?

Soldado 1: lo…lo siento komander..a. …yo lo maneot es…e. que bueno queríamos d..divertirnos un poco antes de tomar el motín.

Emlie empezó a llroar mientras luthyas la miro con una sonrisa fría, ella no aguanto esos poderosos ojos azules artico, y por reacción salio corriendo, pero en un santiamén luthyas espoleo a su caballo y la sujeto del cabello, ella chillo y trato de soltarse.

Luhyas: a donde crees que vas, pequeña zorra; te gusta provocar a mis hombres cierto?

Em: n..no po..porfavor s elo ruego déjeme ir porfavor!

Luthyas: RONALD!

Ron: sí, mi komqander!

Luthyas: ata bien a esta zorra y súbela a mi caballo, voy a darle una lección de que con el ejercito de Hesse no debe meterse.

Ron: sí, mi Dirección coma!

Emilie grito desesperada, pero ron la ato fuertemente y ella le patio la enytrepierna mientars corria, luthyas le tapo el camino y bajo del caballo, era enorme, la pequeña Emilie tenia que verlo ahcia arriba , ella retrocedio torpemente y luthyas y le solto una fuerte cachetada rompiéndole el labio y haciéndola caer, em temblo frenéticamente mientras llevaba con temblor su manos a su herida.

Lu: te recomiendo que no acabes con m i paciencia, sucia zorra o de lo contrario te hare saber por qué me llaman el diablo negro.

Luthyas tomo del brazo con fuerza y la subió a su caballo mientras lo espoleaba dando una orden de retirada a su ejercito, Emilie lloraba desconlada sin poder hacer nada, mientras el pueblo veía con horror como su dulce Emilie era arrebatada por el diablo negro.

Unas horas más tarde, Emilie había caído dormida de tanto llorar, el caballo se paró lentamente y lu desmonto jalando con brusquedad a la pobre joven haciéndola caer abruptamente al suelo.

Lu: levántate, crees que te traje a descansar. MUEBETE!

Em se puso de pie toda temblorosa mientras miraba hacia el suelo, lu la empujo hacia adelante y la condujo hacia su tienda, todos los soldados salían a ver q había pasado y algunos miraban con lastima y otros con burla.

Soldado3: parece que mein komander trajo una compañía nueva jajajjaaj

Soldado5: un a campesinilla cualquiera, jajajjaa pobre no sabe lo que le espera.

Luthyas entra a la tienda y avienta a Emilie hacia la cama, cierra la puerta de la tienda y le ve con burla.

Lu: mira nada mas lo que traje, una bonita burdelita de ese pueblucho.

Em: po…porfavor..n..no me lastime..poo…porfavor

Luthyas se acercó sin nada de delicada y arranco las ropas de Emilie, ella grito y le cacheteo y esto enfureció mas al hessiano a lo que le azoto un fuerte golpe con su poderosa y grande mano, ella callo en la cama semi inconsciente pues jamás había sido tocada , mucho menos golpeada, luthyas miro su cuerpo con mofa:

Lu: vaya decepción, estas tan flacucha y sin carne que realmente me das lastima.

Em trato de cubrirse con sus manos, su vergüenza pero él se lo impidió

Lu: bueno de algo has de servir no? jJjJAJAJAJAJA!

Em: n…..no por favor no…no por favor

Lu: DEJA DE LLORAR O TE SACO LOS OJOS!

Em se atraganto con su llanto, luthyas se desvistió y ella tapo sus ojos con pudor, él se divertía viendo la inocencia de la jovencita, tomándola la jala del brazo y la obliga a abrir las piernas.

Lu; vamos a ver qe tanta experiencia tienes jajajaja

Em: no..NO PORFAVOR NO!

Lu la cachetea fuertemente dejándola aturdida y sin previo a biso, entra ella de una forma salvaje y cruel, ella se arquea y patalea por el horrible dolor que siente, la sangre escurre a borbotones mientras el se ríe a carcajadas y hace sus embestidas ams crueles y feroces, clavándole los ojos y mostrando esa sonrisa de desquiciado.

Lu: jajajajaja una virgen!

En: !

Lu: vaya sorpresita que me has dado zorra jajajajajjaja!

Em estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando siente una oleada de calor entrar en ella haciéndola arquearse, lu sonríe complacido y sale de ella de golpe y lastimándola, mientras se tira en la cama.

Lu: jajajaja vaya vaya vaya pero si eras doncella, que lastima por ti jajajaja

Em lloraba desconsolada y lu se arto, tomando de las mejillas, apretándola con los dedos, encajándole los ojos asesinamente mientras susurraba cerca de su boca.

Lu: si sigues llorando, voy a despedazarte y a echarte a los perros entendiste?

Emili asiente atragantándose con sus lágrimas mirándole con terror

Lu: jajaja eso es, ahora eres mi esclava y harás todo lo que te diga, has entendido bien?

Em: s..s…si señor

Lu suelta sus mejillas y sonríe complacido.

Lu: jejeje muy bien, ahora dime cual es el nombre de mi mascota?

En: e..e ... .Emilie si ... señor.

Lu: Emilie jajjajaa vaya, bueno yo soy luthyas, tu nuevo amo y me vas a obedecer en todo si no quieres que te azote como al animal que eres, entendiste?

Em: s…s….si señor

Lu se puso de pie e hizo una cama improvisada con paja y una manta y le ordeno que se acostara hay.

Lu: los animales duermen en paja no en camas, así que bajo!

Em bajo temblando, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, mientras se sentaba en la cama de paja, él le esposo con unas cadenas en las muñecas que apenas podía moverse.

Em: a….a me..me duele!

Lu: y te dolerá peor si no te callas!

Lu la golpeo mientras ella cae en la cama, su fragilidad lo desesperaba.

Lu: maldita sea eres tan debilucha que me estresas!

Ella se acorruco en la esquina mientras se abrazaba a si misma y lloraba en silencio, lu exasperado se acostó en su cama y apago la vela, em no durmió hasta muy entrada la madrugada, qué pensarían sus padres, estarían buscándola?, que había pasado con toda la gente que conocía, estaba perdida, lastimada y asustada, con este monstruo sacado de una pesadilla que había robado su inocencia y ahora también su libertad. Las lágrimas vagaron lentamente por sus ojos hasta que se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente fue despertada con una cubetada de agua, haciéndola saltar de golpe mientras se empapaba y el frio arrebataba su aliento.

Lu: despierta holgazana, crees que te traje a que estuvieras cómoda? PARATE Y HASME EL DESALLUNO, QUE ESPERAS MUEBETE!

Lu molesto aventó la cubeta en su dirección azotándola cerca de ella, em petrificada se hizo ovillo y tembló terriblemente.

Em: no…no pue…puedo moverme..la..las cadenas.

Luthyas con molestia desato las cadenas y ella se movió torpe y asustada hacia la cocina improvisada.

Lu: y más te vale que sepa bien o vas a pagarlo caro.

Em, por suerte sabía cocinar muy bien a causa de sus padres, sirvió el desayuno y el comandante comio tranquilamente mientras sonreía maliciosamente

Lu: no está mal pequeña zorra no está mal, ahora ponte a lavar esa ropa y arregla la tienda, cuando yo regrese quiero ver todo más que limpio, entendiste?

En: e ... s ... Si Senor

Lu termino de comer, mientras em se ponía a lavar la ropa en el rio, los soldados la miraban curiosos y ella se hacía ovillo aterrada sin verles la cara mientras escuchaba los comentarios

Soldado: jajajaja no está mal, se ve frágil y tierna

Soldado2: vaaa no tiene nada de buen gusto, el comandante ha traído mejores hembras que ese adefesio mal hecho.

Soldado3: jajajaja una campesinilla del pueblo de sleppy hollow, es raro ya que el comandante no se fija en cualquier hembra.

Soldado2: que le abra visto a este espantapájaros?

Soldado: oye jajaja no seas tan duro con la pequeña.

Emilie lloraba en silencio mientras tallaba la ropa, su corazón latia a mil, quería escapar y regresar a su hogar, la angustia la invadio cuando uno de los soldados sed asrco a acariciarle el cabello.

Soldado: no estas tan mal, verdad?

En: no me toque!

Soldado: oye oye tranquila cariño

Em: no..no se aserque señor

El soldado vio detenidamente ala joven, y calculo su edad, no debía pasar de los 19 años, era realmente una niña, sus rasgos delicados y su cabello negro que caia en risos por sus hombros la hacían ver dulce y tierna y bastante atractiva.

Soldado: pero si eres un encanto pequeña cosita.

En: no..no es aserque.

Soldado: OIGAN CHICOS, EL COMANDANTE TRAJO A UNA NIÑA EN LUGAR DE UNA MUJER JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Los soldados se reian mientars em retrocedia asustada, sus lagrimas vagaban por sus ojos mientras veía aterrada.

Soldado: ven aquí cariño, no tengas miedo, como te llamas?

Es: E..E ... emilie

Soldado: Emilie, que vonito nombre tienes Emilie, vienes del pueblo de sleppy hollow?

Es: si.s ... .y

Soldado: no tengas miedo no te voy a ahcer daño, dime por que te trajo el komandante

El solto en llanto

Em: yo..yo no lo se, so..so solo quiero volver a casa, porfavor déjeme ir a casa porfavor!

Soldado: hey hey tranquila, vamos calmagte no llores.

El soldado la abrazo y la consolo, los demás la hacían burla mientars el la veía con ternura ya que era una niña para el.

Soldado: ya ya calmate no llores.

De pronto los soldados callaron de golpe y detrás de el, estaba el terrible luthyas, era dos cabzas mas alto que el soldado, mientars el se sobre salto al verlo

Soldado: ko…komander

Lu: que hace aquí soldado, y que hace tocando a mi esclava?

Soldad: lo..lo lamento komander, la..la señorita estaba triste y bien a ver que tenia.

Lu mira con desprecio a la joven y de golpe la arrebata de los brazos del soldado mientars le apreita la muñeca casi triturandola

A, a, yo sólo lamento!

Soldado: komander!

El soldado se molesto al ver como el komandante tomaba a la dulce Emilie tan grotescamente.

Lu: le prohíbo que toque mis cosas soldado, y mas le vale verle lejos de esta zorra o le va a pesar

Soldado: pe..pero komander es solo una niña!

Lu: niña, ella jajajaj anoche gemia como puerco, no es asi, he pequela zorra inmunda!

Sarandiandola con fuerz, ella comenzó a llroar ye sto provoco que ela la golepraba enfrente de todos los soldados.

Lu: sierra la maldita boca o te rompo la quijada, ahora lárgate ala tienda!

Em se puso de pie a duras penas y se limpio la sangre mientars lloraba en silencio, el soldado vio con impotebcia mientars se mantenía callado.

Lu: en cuanto a ti, mantente alejado de ella alberd, ella me pertenece, es mia y de nadie mas, entendiste?

La fría miraa de luthyas se clavo en alrberd haciendo que este temblara mientars asiente con la cabeza

Alberd: s..s..si komander

Lu: bien, ahora lárgate a tu puesto, no quiero verte la cara hoy.

Alberd se fue y todos los soldados también, lu se dirigio a la tienda mientars em estaba en la escquina de su cama de paja, acorralada y temblando de miedo, el se aserco y se puso de frente.

Lu: quítate la rop,a te voy a enseñar a respetar a tu amo

En: n ... en porfavor

Ella comenzó a llorar y lu la jalo del cabello arrancándole la ropa.

Lu: no te estoy preguntando.

Em se quito la ropa torpemente mientars lloraba en silencio esperando lo peor, de pronto sintió una caricia suabe en la espalda y esto al estremecio, después sintió el poderoso peso de el ensima de ella y sus manos abidas en caricias por todo su curpo, sus labios bajaron por su pecho hasta su cuello.

Em: A..a ... AAAAAAA!

Em sentía una cesación extraña, jamas había sido tocada por un hombre ahora el la trataba tan diferente, lu seguía besándola hasta llegar asus tiernos labios, ella no supo como llevar el tirto de su boca trabieza y fuerte. Sus mejillas aumentaron de tono rojiso, luthyas divertido pusos sus dos manos en los glúteos jobenes de la joven a lo que hizo que ella gimiera, deja escapar una carcajada mientars habla entre besos.

Lu: jajajajja eres muy pudorosa.

Luthyas divertido, sostuebo los pechos de la joven mientras los amasaba con fuerza y pacion, ella gemia sonrojada intentando cubrir su desnudes.

Lu: jajaja de nada te sirve cubrirte, eres mi esclava y puedo hacer lo q quiera contigo.

Em: por…por favor no me haga daño, porfavor

Lu: si te portas bien no te hare daño.

Emilie quiso llorar pero sabia que eso le molestaba asi que solo opto por obedecerle en lo que el deseara.

Lu: ejejeje muy bien, ahora besame!

Emilie aserco sus tiernos labios a la boca del emrcenario, con timides y miedo, el exasperado planto un tremendo beso que absorbia los labias de la jovencita, mientras que ella temblaba bajo su poderosos cuerpo, agarrándola de las caderas se preparo para entrar en ella, empujando con fuerza Emilie arqueo su espalda por el dolor mientars aprieta los puños

Lu: sigues siendo tan estrecha como anoche, jajajaja

Em: p…porfavor no tan duro!

Lu daba feurtes y profundas embestidas mientars que Emilie, gimoteaba debajo de su cuerpo, el ritmo aumento hasta que se apretó contra ella, liberando todo su simiente, dejándose car pesadamente ensima de ella, descansando un poco, se rueda a un lado mientras controla su respiración, em se trata de poner de pie para irse a su cama de paja pero el la detiene del brazo jalándola con fuerza haciéndola caer ensima de su poderoso pectoral.

Lu: esta noche abra mucho frio, quiero que me calientes.

Em: pe..pero señor

Lu: DIJE QUE QUIERO QUE ME CALIENTES, QUE NO ENTIENDES!

Em: si..s….si lo sien….siento señor.

Luthyas abrazo con posesividad a la joven mientras ellka descansaba en su pecho, se sentía extraña, por una parte le temia y le odiaba pero por otro, extrañamente se sentía protegida por el, sus musculos bien definidos, su prominente estatura y el poderoso porte que mostraba la hacían sentirse segura, y sin darse cuenta pone una de sus delicadas manos en su epctoral mientras se acorruca en el, lu abrió un ojo y sonrio al notar la acción de la chica mientars ella se queda profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente em despertó poco a poco y noto que estaba en la cama del hessiano, el no estaba pero en su almohada había una flor marchita, ella la tomo con cuidado y se sonrojo un poco al pensar qie ´probablemente venia de el, de pronto el komandante entra levantando bruscamente la puerta de la ienda, mientras ella se cubre los pechos con la sabana por el susto.

Lu: vaya hasta que despierta la bella durmiente, que esperas para levantarte y ahcerme el desalluno?

Em: si…si señor enseguida

Lu: haaaaa por cierto ponte ese ebstido que esta ensima de la cama, y date un baño que apestas.

Em: s..s..si señor.

Lu estaba descubierto de la parte del abdomen y el pecho y em se sonrojo mucho, el se rio por su reacción asercandose a la cama como un predador.

Lu_ jajaja que pasa pequeña, acostúmbrate a verme asi.

Em: se….señor

Luthyas se aserco sin previo aviso y beso a emilie en los labios algo fuerte pero también muy censual a lo que la jovencita sonrojada se queda sin habla.

Lu: ahora apurate que debo salir a dar un informe a las tropas

Em: e…e enseguida señor.

Emilie se puso de pie enseguida mientras notaba un vestido color rosa pastel con holanes blancos, estaba algo desgastado pero eras bonito, calentó algo de agua y se dio una ducha rápida, se puso a hacer un delicioso desayuno mien tras que serbia la mesa, nuevamente ato su cabello azabache en una media cola mientras sus riso caian hermosamente por sus homrbso semi desnudos. Luthyas entro a la tiend ay noto el delicioso desayuno servido, sentándose sonrio bastante complacido, y justo cuando Emilie se iba a retirar, luthyas la jalo y la sentí en sus piernas. La jobenbsita se sobre salto y quedo intimdada mientras estaba en sus piernas. Luthbyas comia el desayuno mientras comentaba.

Lu: eres una buena esclava jajajajjaa , ahora; quiero que laves la ropa y tiendas bien la cama.

Em: s..s…si señor, lo…lo que usted diga.

Lu: muy bien a mi gato.

En ese momento,alberd , el soldado el cual había simpatizado con la joven Emilie, entro y lo que vio no le parecio para namda, hizo un sonido con la garganta para ahcer presente. Luthyas miro con desgano y poca importancia mientars mantenía a la jovencita en su regaso, abrazada por la sintura y con la otra mano comida.

Alber: se…señor?

Lu: que quieres alberd?

Alb: las tropas esperan señor.

Lu: una ira Momento

Lu comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la joven por ensima de vestido, mientars ella sonrojada se mobia incómodamente, alberd mas molesto apretó el puño y esto luthyas lo noto a lo cual reacciono bastante irritado.

Lu: QUE NO PUEDO TRAGAR TRANQUILAMENTE!?

Alb: s..s..sei señor lo…lo lamento..pe..perdoneme

LU: Lárgate!

Alberd salía raidamente del lugar mientras Luthyas se ponía de pie furioso, abento a Emilie al suelo mientras estrellaba su comida en el suelo, tomo a la pobre chica de los cabellos y la arrastro hasta la cama, ella gritaba de dolor y comenzó a llorar.

Luthyas: YA CALLATE, MALDITA SEA DEJA DE LLORAR, ESCUCHAME BIEN; SI TE VEO SERCA DE ALBERD LO VAS A LAMENTAR ESCUCHASTE ZORRA?!

Al n ver contestación de ella, comenzó a entrar en una furia descomunal y empezó a golpearle con fuerza en todo el cuerpo, ella lloraba y suplicaba que se detuviera pero entre mas lo hacia mas exasperaba al comandante y los golpes aumentaban de fuerza.

Emie: aaaaaaaaaa .aaaaaaaaaaaa ... ¡Basta!

Luthyas: CALLATE, CALLATE MALDITA SEA CALLATE!

Llego un momento en que Emilie ya no hzio ningún ruido y luthyas seguía golpeándola hasta que entro en razón, dándose cuenta que la pobre chica estaba ensangrentada e inconciente, no se mobia y las sabanas se manchaban con su sangre, el se quedo atonito y la sarandio.

Luthyas; hey oye despierta, despierta si no te golpee tan duro.

Pero Emilie no reaccionaba y esto preocupo al komandante

Luthyas: mierda se me paso la mano.

Tomo a Emilie en brazos y la sangre iba goteando al suelo, su respiración era lenta y las lagrimas aun caian de sus ojos serrados, todo eñ pelotón lo vio, algunos indiferentes otros con asco y algunos con indignación, el no presto atención y llego con el medico.

Luthyas: atiendela.

Erick: a.a. que le has hecho a esta niña!

Luthyas: no hagas tanto escandolo, mierda solo curala.!

Erick: que pobre criatura ha caído ahora en tus manos luthyas?

El doctor tomo con cuidado y ternura a la pobre joven que estaba en un letargo completo a causa de la fuerte golpiza. La deposito en una camilla y la atendio debidamente con profesionalismo. Luthyas esperaba fuera de la tienda mientras algunas miradas seguían viéndole.

Luthyas: Y USTEDES QUE MIERDAS MIRAN? VUELBAN A SU TRABAJO O LO LAMENTARAN!

Todos obedecieron mientras el esperaba los resultados. Después de un rato, el doctor salio limpiándose las manos.

Luthyas: y bien?

Erick: ya está, puedes pasar.

Luthyas entro y vio a la pobre Emilie con multiples golpes en el rostro y moretones en los brazos, ella aun dormia pero su respiración se había normalizado, apretó el puño con fuerza a causa de su debilidad.

Luthyas: es tan jodidamente débil…

Erick: luthyas, ella no es laura…lau…

Luthyas: CLARO QUE NO LO ES, ESTA BASURA JAMAS PODRIA COPARARSE CON LAURA!

Erick: esta pobre joven no tiene la culpa de nada, dejala libre luthyas

Luthyas: jajajajajja, no te metas en donde no debes erick.

Erick: solo le vas a destruir la vida a una pobre niña que no tiene la culpa de que laura haya desaparecido. Quieres verla en ella pero por mucho q se paresca físicamente, ella no es laura.

Luthyas: no me hagas perder la pasiencia erick, esta zorra cobarde e inmunda estaba provocando a mis hombres cuando estaban en misión por los biberes, yo le enseñare lo q se gana por hacer eso.

Erick: sabes q eso no es verdad, solo es una campesina luthyas.

Luthyas: campesina o no, le eneñare cual es su lugar.

Erick: usted es un luthyas lamentarlo.

Y asi ambos salieron de la tienda, pasaron los días y Emilie se repuso de la golpisa pero no quería volver con el, luthyas ordeno que la llevaran a la tienda pero ella rogaba por no ir. Hasta que el komandanye fue personalmente.

Luthyas: que diablos esperas para moverte?

Emilie:n…n..no yo.y..yo no quiero r…..ir con usted.

Luthyas: jajajaja crees que estas en ósicion para desidir. ¿?

Emilie: yo..yo no quiero ir

Luthyas: lebantate si no quieres que esta ves te deje en coma.

La pobre Emilie lloraba mientras sus lagrimas caian lentamentye de sus ojos dulces, acorrucandose en las sabanas, luthyas apunto de tomarla del brazo, el doctor erick entra de golpe mirándole con frialdad.

Erick: dejala tranquila luthyas, aun esta convaleciendo.

Luthyas: esta zorra ya desconso demasiado tiempo, es tiempo de que vaya a cumplir sus obligaciones.

Erick: acaso no ves la gravedad de sus heridas? Casi la matas!

Luthyas: cállate erick, ella vendrá a donde yo vaya y te recuerdo quien es tu superior aquí.!

Luthyas toma a Emiliem cargándola en brazos y saliendo de la tienda, ella mantenía su rostro abajo sin moverse por el dolor y el miedo, entro a su tienda y ña avbento a la cama, ella gimio de dolor y el le solto otra cachetada, estrellándola en la cama.

Luthyas: MALDITA SEA POR QUE ERES TAN DEBIL, LAURA JAMAS FUE DEBIL!

Emilie: de….dejeme porfavor, no me lastime….

Luthyas: DEJA DE SUPLICAR MIERDA, DEJA DE HACELO!

Emilie estaba confundida, se arrastro a la esquina de la cama mientras se abrazaba y lloraba desconsolada.

Emilie: y..y…yo no soy laura.

Luthyas: CLARO QUE NO, LAURA ERA UNA MUJER DE VERDAD, NO UNA MALDITA BASURA DEBILUCHA COMO TU! NO SIRBES PARA NADA!

Emilie se acorruco y tapo sus oídos mientras lloraba desconsolada, sus palabras eran tan crueles que al ser tan delicada, la lastimaban fácilmente.

Emilie: n…n..no es verdad.

Luthyas: JAJAJJAJA NO ES VERDAD?! JAJAJAJAJJAA SIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, NO SIRBES PARA NADA, ERES UN DESECHO INMUNDO. DEBERIA MATARTE AHORA MISMOS.

Emilie: callese, basta, es usted un horrible mosntruo!

Emilie grito desesperada mientras lloraba abrazandose a si misma, luthyas reacción con esa palabra pues esa misma le dijo laura antes de desaparecer para siempre de su lado, bajo su rostro y su mirada se ensombrecio.

Luthyas: con que un monstruo he? Jejeje….yo te enseñare lo q es un mosntruo.

Ella se acorruca en la cama, de pronto luthyas la jala de los cabellos y le solto dos fuertes cachetadas, ella aun estaba convaleciendo por lo que sus antiguas heridas la hacían estar incapacitada; luthyas le destrozo el ebstido y con ello arrano parte de su piel mientras el la tumbaba y se montaba ensima de ella, Emilie le vio con terror sabiendo lo q le esperaba, luthyas entro con tal fuerza que Emilie quedo sin aliento, el estaba como poseído, la tomo una y otra y otra hasta que la joven quedo inconciente, luthyas termino y se puso de pie mirándola con desprecio.

Luthyas: yu,…tu maldita no sabes por lo q e pasado …y te atreves a decirme monstruo.

Emilie no reaccionaba, el la tomo y la arrojo como basura en la cama de paja mientras el salía de la tienda, Emilie no despertó hasta el otro dia, luthyas no había dormido en la tienda, alberd entro para bsucarlo y al no verlo, estuvo a punto de irse, hasta notar a la pobre Emilie tirada en la cama de paja en pésimo estado, el corrió hasta ella para auxiliarla.

Alberd: Emilie, Emilie!

Ella poco a poco despertó mientars veía los hermosos ojos de alberd.

Emi: a.d…d…donde estoy?

Alberd: a.a.a estas bien Emilie, por dios que te ha hecho el komandante, ven te llevare con el doctor.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, luthyas entro de golpe.

Luthyas: que diablos haces….?

Alberd: a. ..komander, a.a.a la sñorita esta en pésimo estado, déjeme llevarla con erick.

Luthyas: dejala donde esta…

Alberd: pe..pero komande….e esta gravemente herida!

Luthyas: QUE LA DEJES!

Alberd dejo a emili y ella no decía nada, solo temblaba y se quedaba quieta.

Luthyas: ahora lárgate alberd…

Alberd salo hecho una furia, mientras luthyas miraba a Emilie sin decir nada, ella se mantenía coibida mientras el la seguía mirando.

Alberd: has el desayuno…

Fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar hacia la cama y dejarse caer en un profun do sueño, ella sobresaltada le miro mientras se ponía de pie adolorida y eherida para hacer lo q le pedia. Cuando luthyas despertó, el desayuno ya se había enfriado y vio ala pobre Emilie dormida en la cama, por el momento en su retorsido corazón sintió algo de lastima, tomo una cobija y la cubrió mientars salía de la tienda, miles de pensamientos le asaltaban la cabeza. Laura era la mujer que había amado y la única que había podido ver mas haya del monstruo que era, ella era su mas preciado tesoro y desaparecio sin dejar rastro. Al ver a esa campesina en el pueblo de sleppy hollow, le recordó tando a ella, el quería revivirla en esa jovencita pero sabia perfectamente q eso jamas podría ser.

Luthyas: maldita sea laura, por que te fuiste por que me abandonaste, por que?

Luthyas clavo la mirada en la nieve mientras apretaba el puño, nuevamente se dirigio hacia la tienda y la pequeña Emilie aun dormia, el podía ver multiples heridas en su rostro y parte de su cuerpo, recapacito un poco y se sento en la cama mientras la mikraba detenidamente, era extraño pero desde q la io la primera ves la muchacha lo había cautivado, esa delicadeza, sus risos negros y su pequeña boca de un tono rosado; lo hacían recordar tanto a laura y aun sin querer aceptarlo..lo habían atraído de una forma enloquecedora, aunque no tuviese las cualidades de laura.

Luthyas: que me has hecho mujer?

Poco a poco luthyas se aserco a ella y deposito sus frios dedos enguantados en la mejilla de ella mientars le acaric iaba suavemente, Emilie dejo escapar un suspiro y se acomodo en la cama, el se aserco sin darse cuenta y depisto sus labios en los de ella en un beso suave y lento, el sintió lo atercipelado de sus pequeños labios y mas aun, la delicia de su pureza.

Luthyas: eres…eres tan jodidamente hermosa Emilie.

Hablando entre suspiros luthyas continuo besándola multiples veces. Y sin darse uenta ya estaba ensima de ella. Emilie despertó y sobresaltada tratode moverse pero el se lo impidió, tapando sus labios con su dedo.

Luthyas: shhhhh tranquila pequeño mirlo, tranquila.

Emi: q… esta haciendo

Luthyas: relájate, solo relájate.

Luthyas continuo besándola hasta que ella sedio poco a poco a sus deseos, luthyas se incorporo un poco para desnudarse mientras mostraba toda la construcción de su cuerpo, Emilie sonrojada miraba la esculturea esculpida en mármol, el sonrio y nuevamente desesperadamente arranca el vestido de la joven haciendo q ella grite, ensimandose la oboliga a abrir las piernas, pero ahora es mas lento y suave podría decirse que hasta tierno, Emilie embolvio sus delicados brazos alrededor de sdu cuello mientras serraba sus ojos, de pronto luthyas entro en ella con sabidad aunque le dolia ya q su tamaño era bastante considerable, el la tomo y se corrió satisfacoriamente dentro de ella. A la mañana siguiente, Emilie despertó en la cama del hessiano y este aun estab a a su lado, abrazándola muy cerca, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Estaba profundamente dormido, ella se intento mover pero al mínimo movimiento el la jalo con fuerza mientras su poderosa voz la hacían reaccionar.

Luthyas: a donde diablos pensabas ir!?

Emi: a.a..y…y…yo solo me..me acomodaba…

Luthyas: seguro?

Emi: si…si señor

Luthyas la penetro con los ojos y ella bajo la mirada, de imediato el la tomo de la barbilla con rudeza haciéndola q la mirara

Luthyas: no me desvíes la mirada cuando te hable.

Em: lo..lo siento.

Luthyas: jajajajja bien, anoche estuviste bien en la cama katze, no dejabas de gemir y gemir.

Emie: se sonrojo mucho y con vergüenza se en cojio de hombros, mientras el se reia por su inocencia, a lo que la obliga a mirarle y después plantarle un poderoso besos en los labios, robándole el aliento.

Luthyas: jajajajja hasme el desalluno.

Emie: s ... sí señor

Emilie se puso de pie cubriendo su desnudez con un trapo mientars buscaba algún ebstido, estaban todos rotos y feos y tomo el que estuviera en mejor estado, luthyas se paro desnudo sin importare siquiera q ella le viera, busco con tranquiulidad su ropa y le dijo.

Luthyas: prepara el agua para bañarme

Emi: s…si señor.

Emilie salio por cubetas y lleno la bañera de madetra q teniana dentro de la tienda mientras calentaba el agua, luthyas se introdujo y serro los ojos, cuando ella se disponía a ponerse de pie, el la jalo del brazo asercandola fuertemente hacia el.

Luthyas: no te dije que te fueras o si?

Emi: pe..pero el desayuno.

Luthyas: te lo dije?

Emi: no..no señor

Luthyas: bien, ahora toma ese pedaso de sacate y lávame el cuerpo, que esperas!

Emie: si s ...

Luthyas sonreía por sus dentros, la jovencita mojo la esponja y comenzo a pasarla por su cuerpo, ella se sorprendio al notar la estructura muscular, perfectamente definida del jinete, cada parte de el era musculo. Luthyas miro detenidamente a Emilie, ella se percato de su mirada y se sonrojo, poniéndose bastante nerviosa, el le levanto el mentón y la miro a los ojos.

Luthyas: no bajes tu mirada zorra jejeje.

Emilise se congelo ante su terrible ofensa, a lo que no bajo su rostro pero si desbio su mirada, esto lo noto el y sabia dentro de su podrido corazón que la había lastimado, ahora lo peor es que estaba sintiendo remordimiento por ello y eso le estaba molestando muchísimo, quito su mano con brusquedad y desbio el rostro.

Luthyas: vete a lavar la ropa.

Emilie: a.a.a si señor.

Cuando Emilie salio de la tienda, el se puso de pie y tomo un pedaso de trapo para secarse, se quedo pensando un momento y después ,miro a donde estaba la cama, laura jams regresaría por mucho q el la estuviese buscando y la chica no se portaba tan mal, era obediente, sumisa y acataba cualquier situación, lo único que ldisgustaba era su delicada forma de ser.

Luthyas: si no fuera tan delicada, todo estaría bien; mierda, maldita sea laura!

Ese dia luthyas había tomado un decisión, estaba seguro que la chica quedaría con el asi que tenia q tomar otras medidas, algo extraño estaba pasando, empezó a notar que sentía algo por la chica, algo calido que no recordaba haber sentido nisiqueira con laura.

Luthyas: maldita mujer!

Emilie lavava en el rio, la ropa del general mientras alberd la veía de lejos, otro soldado se aserco a el.

Rudolf: ni lo pienses alberd, sabes en el problema que te estarías metiendo con el komandante?

Alberd: la trata como si fuera una bil basura..

Rudolf: her komander siempre ha tratado asi a las hembras.

Alberd: deja de llamarla asi Rudolf, no es ninguna hembra es una mujer.

Rudolf: jajajajaja como digas mi joven enamorado estúpido.

Rudolf se retiro y alber seguía mirándola, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, el le doblaba la edad pero eso no era limite para hacer a un lado lo que sentía por la jovencita, de pronto su sueño fue alterado al ver al komandante asercarse a ella y eso lo tubo en alerta.

Emilie Luthyas

Emilie: aas ... si?

Luthyas: tengo hambre, ya has hecho el desayuno?

Emilie: si…si señor lo deje en la mesa mientras tomaba su ducha.

Luthyas: bueno. Andando.

Emilie: a.a como dice?

Luthyas: acaso crees que voy a comer solo como perro?

Emilie: n…no señor

Luthyas: deja eso y ven a desayunar conmigo.

Cuando dijo eso, pudo ver claramente a causa de la blanca piel de pocerlana fría del komandante como en sus mejillas adornaban un hermoso rubor rosado, ella lo miro y confundida se pone de pie, en su interior sintió algo extraña q la hizo sentirse bien. Esto alber no pudo notarlo pero si se dio cuenta del comportamiento extralamente tranquilo del komandante. Una ves en la tienda, Emilie se sento en una silla a lado del comandante mientras este comia.

Luthyas: acaso no vas a comer?

Emilie: e..e…q…quiere q coma con usted?

Luthyas: no te estaría preguntando torpe.

Emilie: a.a.s…si señor

Luthyas: dja de decirme asi, soy luthyas.

Emie: Sí ... a..luthyas

Emilie sonrio con un hermosos brillo en sus ojos, luthyas lo noto y sintió una calides molestamente reconfortable, esta chica estaba destruyendo sus barreras fácilmente y el no podía detenerla, la cuestión era, realmente quería detenerla?.

Luthyas Emilie ...

Emilie: s ... si luthyas?

Luthyas: que edad tienes?

Emilie: 19

Luthyas: jajajaja eres una mocosa aun, de ahora en adelante dormiras conmigo, me satisfaceras en lo que dsee, me cosinaras y lavaras la ropa y…..

De un momento a otro luthyas se sonrojo muchísimo mientras desbia su rostro, esto realmente le incomodaba, Emilie le miro curiosa y sonrojada también.

Luthyas: por que mierdas te sonrojas, acaso te paresco gracioso estúpida?!

Realmente el komandante no sabia como llevar la siuacion y otra ves había fracasado con su plan de inicio, la joven lleno sus ojos de lagrimas y desbia la mirada mientras apreytaba sus manos para después ponerse de pie.

Luthyas: a.a. adonde vas, no te dije que te levantaras aun no termino de desayunar y…y tu tampoco.

Emilie: tengo que lavar la ropa, bolvere cuando termine…señor.

Luthyas quería detenerla, pero en el fondo el sabia que la chica había sufrido con es asreaccion, y nuevamente se sintió culpable, cosa que le hizo enfurecer y salirse de control, poniéndose de pie sin controlar su temperamento va hacia el rio y toma con fuerza a la pobre Emilie del brazo mientras la sarandea.

Luthyas: CUANDO YO DIGO UNA COSA ESA SE HACE PERRA!

Luthyas levanto su mano y la asoto contra sus mejillas un par de veces sin soltarla, su alrgo cabello se sarabdeo y cubrió su rostro mientras ella aterrada lloraba desconsolada, todos los soldado salieron aver q pasaba y justo cuando alber quiso interferir, Rudolf lo detuvo, luthyas reacciono y vio en los ojos de Emilie, ya no ese hermoso brillo que había visto antes sino la chispa del terror y el dolor que inbadian a la pobre criatura.

Luthyas: a.a.m..mira lo q me..me has hecho ahcer estúpida!

Emilie no respondio, solo seguirá llorando mientras la sangre de sus labios escurria, el mercenario no pensó las cosas nisiqyuiera se dio cuenta cuando sucedió, solo la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza mientars le acorrucaba en su poderoso cuerpo, todos los soldados se quedaron atonitos y sin palabras cuando escucharon lo q el decía.

Luthyas: pe…perdóname Emilie y….yo no…no quería…..lastimarte.

Pero eso no fue todo, Emilie se quedo congelada al esucchar eso y lo que seguía casi la dejo en un profundo trance, luthyas tomo sus mejillas y la beso profundamente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, el aliento de Emilie escapo y el tiempo se detuvo nuevamente, todos los soldados quedaron de igual forma y cuando el reacciono empujo ala chica con algo de fuerz ay miro a todos mientras gritaba confundido.

Luthyas: QUE MIERDAS MIRAN, SIGAN TRABAJANDO!

Luthyas no pudo mirir a Emilie a los ojos ya que ni el mismo sabvia que había pasado, solo se reetiro del lugar sin decir nada, ya entrada la noche Emilie esperaba en la cama, luthyas no regresaba, de pronto escucho espuelas y el entro en al tienda, no le miro a los ojos solo se quito la ropa y justo cuando iba a acostarse el musito.

Luthyas: no te acostumbres mujer…yo

Pero antes de terminar, Emilie se hecho en sus brazos besándole profundamente, luthyas abrió los ojos de golpe y esto lo dejo fuera de combate, poco a poco sedio a la dulzura de la chica hasta que ambos terminaron en la cama, esta ves las cosas habían sido diferentes, ambos wuedaron satisfechos y tranquilos durmiendo uno en brazos del otro. Emilie se acorruco en sus brazos y esto luhyas le hzio temblar el alma, no sabia lo q tenia que ahcer por ves primera sentía miedo.

A la mañana siguiente luthyas aun dormiua, pero cuando voltio Emilie no estaba, su alma se congelo al venírsele a la mente lo de laura.

Luthyas:n….no no me puedes abandonar tu también.

La angustia y la desesperación imbadian su corazón, ese frio de soledad lo convirtió en ira al sentirse engañado y justo cuando iba a levantarse, entro Emilie con un par de conejos preparados y algo de café, sirbio la mesa y sonrio con ternura mientras se asercaba a el.

Emilie: aaa jejeje ya despertaste luthyas, te hice algo de desayunar diferente, espero que no te hayas molestado por que haya salido del campamento? Pero tuve que ir a casar restos conejos para poder hacer une stofado, a..a.a te pasa algo?

Emilie confundida se acerca a el, y justo cuando iba a tocarlo el se lanzo sobre ella tumbándola a la cama lo cual la hizo gritar y temblar de miedo sabiendo qie iba a golpearla, pero cuando serra sus ojos esperando el primer golpe, este nunca llego, solo sintió la cara del emrcenario undirse en su cabello mientars lo escuchaba.

Luthyas_: n…nunca-….nunca….de…debes prometerlo..n…..nunca te alejes….de….de mi.

Emilie: ..l..luthyas.

Luthyas: prométeme que nunca me dejaras mujer? PROIMETELO!

Emilie le tomo del rostro y le sonrio con ternura.

Emilie: nunca te dejare luthyas, ahora te pertenesco.

Luthyas: prometelo.

Emilie: te lo prometo, jejeje vamos no te portes asi te e hecho un rico estofado, asi que siéntate mientras te sribo y preoaro el agua para que te bañes.

Sin previo aviso, luthyas la beso profundamente y esto la tomo por sorpresa, a lo que ella poco a poco respondio al cariño de el apretándolo contra su cuerpo, luthyas sintió de nuevo esa calidez que aliemntaba el frio de su alma y lo hacia sentir como en un hogar, el jamas había tenido uno aprecido pero con ella, era lo mas sercano que sentía, sin darse cuenta una lagrima escapo de sus ojos resbalando por su mejilla, Emilie termino el beso dándole muchos mas de corto en los labios.

Emilie: ven. Vamos que se enfria.

Luthyas sonrojado; no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato pero no dijo nada, se puso de pie y la levanto mientras el se sentaba en la mesa y ella le serbia algo de café, luthyas provo el estofado dándose cuenta de lo delicioso que estaba, Emilie acomoda su ropa para que se vistiera cuando Terminara de desayunar, todo esto lo noto el mercenario y recordó a Laura, ella nunca había sido asi de atento con el, de hecho a veces dudaba si era realmente una mujer, era hermosa y censual y lo hacia sentir muy bien en la cama, tenia experiencia y era una exelente guerrera, siempre iba asu lado en las guerras, pero jamas lo acaricio nunca le sonrio con ternura siempre efue con lujuria y sadismo cuando mataba a alguien en batalla, el creía haberse enamora dado de ella pero jamás sintió esa calidez que esta pequeña chica le brindaba.

Emilie: luthyas?

Luthyas:_a..a qué?

Emilie: porque no estas comiendo, n..no te gusto?

Luthyas: baaa cállate mujer no empieces

Luthyas desvió el rostro muy sonrojado y continuo comiendo hasta terminarlo y lamer el plato, batiendo la nariz sin darse cuenta, Emilie se rio y esto molesto a luthyas.

Luthyas: de que diablos te ries?!

Emilie se aserco y paso su lengua pequeña y humeda por su nariz, esto obiamente no lo esperaba el komandante a lo que esta ves el intimidado quedo el.

Emilie: jejeje te manchaste la nariz.

El comandante se sonrojo muchísimo y le molesto que esta pequeña criatura lo hiciera sentir así a lo que la tomo con fuerza y la beso profundamente, Emilie sorprendida se reía entre besos y lo abrazaba más y más fuerte mientras después de este, ella lo lleno de besos por toda la cara.

Luthyas: recuerda tu lugar mujer.

Emilie: si si ya lo se komandante.

Ella tomo sus mejillas y nuevamente lo beso, luthyas respondio a cada uno de sus besos dulces, la tomo en brazos y la acorruco en ellos mientras le miraba fijamente.

Luthyas: que me has hecho mujer, acaso ees una extraña clase de bruja?

Emilie:po…por que dices eso?

Luthyas: por que….me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma.

Emile lleno sus ojos de lagrima y luthyas pensó que la había ofendido y justo cuanbdo iba a disculparse ella lo tomo con fuerza y lo beso profundamente.

Emilie: luthyas.y….y….yo…..t…..te quiero.

Luthyas se congelo de golpe, eran demaciadas emociones en un dia y el no sabia que decirle, el amor jamas había sido parte de sus planes pero esta chica a pesar de su maltratro le había dicho q le quería y larua jamas dijo una sdola palabra del tema, incluso pensaba que era una tontería y cosa de débiles.

Emilie: t ... e ... te molesta?

Luthyas:a..a….yo….yo

Emilie: no tienes que decir me nada ahora.

Ella lo abrazo y volvió a besarlo mientras el era un amr de emociones y ella solo se limitaba a sentirse acorrucada por el.

Paso el tiempo y aunque luthyas no era bueno demostrando sus emociones, todos notaban el cambio pues era mas tolerante, menos enojon incluso mas compasivo que antes, la pequeña Emilie lo había cambiado en poco tiempo, incluso se atrebio a regañarlo cuando llego tarde al campamento cosas que los soldados se reian de el.

Luthyas: mujer ya te he dicho que dejes de ahcer eso

Ernie: me preocupaba tenias, q ... asi q si pasa algo?

Luthyas: ya ya ya cállate no seas escandalosa, no me paso nada.

Emilie: yo…yo no ..no se que haría sin ti

Emilie se puso allorar ocultando su rostro y luthyas trago saliva rascándose la nariz.

Luthyas: a…a vamos no te poncas asi. Mujer .a.n..no me paso nada ves aquí estoy.

Emilie:yo…yo no quiero q te pase nunca nada!

Luthyas sentía que su alma temblaba dentro y tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla y no se limito, ya no le importaba nada solo esa chica que había descobgelado su corazón. El la tomo en brazos y le seco las lagrimas con ternura.

Luthyas: ya ya ya no llores, mira nada mas que fea te ves si lloras.

Luthyas le sonrio mientras lamia sus mejillas, ella entre solloso comenzó a reir mientras el la calmaba.

Luthyas_ jejeje lo ves? Asi te ves mas bonita.

Emilie: luthyas cojinetes

Luthyas:q….q…q dijiste?

Emilie: dije….TE AMO.

Luthyas trago saliva y temblo, esto lo sintió Emilie y se rio por la situación.

Luthyas: de.,…de que te ries, acaso te burlas de mi!?

Emilie: luthyas…y…yo se que no siente slo mismo y se….q no quieres ahcerlo pero yo….yo si te amo y no importa cuanto tenga que esperar para que tu sientas lo mismo por mi.

Luthyas se quedo atonito a su respuesta, ella le sonrio con dulzura y lo beso nuevamente mientras el pir un momento no reacciono hasta que poco a pocpo la jovencita lo hizo reaccionar.

Luthyas: a.a.a niña tonta

Emilie: jejejejje

Emilie lavaba con mucha felicidad su rpa y cosinaba deliciosos paltillos para el, alber miraba con envidia mientras apretaba el puño, el sabia que el komandante no se merecia a esta hermoso angel y aun asi ella le amaba.

Todo parecía un sueño para Emilie, ella sabia que poco a poco luthyas le abriría su corazón y ella podía ser feliz por fin, había algo que no había comentado al comandante, Emilie tenia ciertos síntomas que alber noto con odio, asercandose a ella mientars atrás de una rbol vomitaba

Alberd: cuantos meses tiene?

Emilie: a.q….q dice.a..a jobe…joben alver a.a..a cuanto tiempo lleva hay?

Alberd: responde, cuantos meses tiene?

Emilie:de…de…de que esta habñlando

Alberd: el comandante será muy tonto pero yo no, usted esta embarazada o me equivoco.

Emilie: po.,…porfavor no digas nada.e…es una sorpresa q quiero darle a luthyas.

Alberd: acaso…el s elo merece?

Emilie: q…quieres eecir?

Alberd: usted sabe lo q quiero decir.

Emilie: basta alberd no quiero hablar de esto.

Alberd: el sigue viendo a laura en usted

Emilie: eso no es verdad, solo lo dices por q lo odias.

Alberd: sabra la verdad a su tiempo.

Emilie molesta salio del arlbol y por desgracia otro soldado la vio, también le tenia sierto odio a la chica por que había ablandado mucho a su despiadado diablo negro, y al notar que alber salía detrás de ella, este lo tomo a mal y cporrio a decirle al comandante, luthyas colérico corrió a la tienda y mando a llamar a Emilie, cuando ella entro, le sonrio y justo cuando iba a abrazarlo, el ñe solto una fuerte cachetada dejándola en el piso.

Luthyas: COMO TE ATREVES!?

Emilie: de…de que estas hablando?

Luthyas: NO TE ATREVBAS A MENTIRME SUCIA RAMERA, TE VIERON SALIENDO CON ALBER DETRÁS DE LA CABAÑA EN UN ARBOL!

Emilie.n…n.o estaba haciendo na..nada malo yo..y…yo solo.

Luthyas: TU SOLO QUE!? RESPONDE!

Emilie: lu….luthyas yo….yo…..yo solo….e…estaba.

Luthyas: RESPONDE!

Luthyas volvió a soltarle otro fuerte golpe en la cara mientras Emilie lloraba desconsolada, alberd odiaba a luthyas por ello y no tolero la situación asi que entro de golpe imponiéndose al poderoso diablo negro.

Alberd: la señorita estaba vomitando atrás del árbol, yo supuse que estaba mal asi que fui a preguntarle si se sentía bien comadante.

Luthyas miro con odio al alberd deswelbainando su espada poniéndola en su cuello.

Luthyas: crees que vpoy a crerte?

Alberd: puede ir a ver atrás del árbol señor, aun esta la suciedad.

Luthyas salio y arrastro a Emilie del cabello aun colérico, ella gritaba desconsolada y esto el otro soldado le aprecia exitante pues ese realmente era su comandante al cual le habi rendido fidelidad, sin emavrgo alberd reacciono con odio.

Alberd: comandante!

Luthyas: por que mierda la defiendes, acaso,,,,acaso tu y ella.

Alberd: n..no comandante usted esta mal interpretando la situación.

Luthyas: eso lo veremos.

Cuando llegfaron al lugar, efectivamente la suciedad de bomito estaba en el árbol, luthyas trago saliva pues nuevamente la consiencia se le estab a remordiendo, miro a la pobre Emilie en el suello mientras lloraba desconsolada, el sabia que una disculpa no bastaba asi que le pido¿io a alberd llevarla ala tienda. Una ves en la tienda, alber no pudo decirle nada solo salio, Emilie estaba llorando todo el dia, pues temia que los maltratos vinieran ahora justo cuando estaba embarazada. La noche entro nuevamente y luthyas entro sin poder mirar a Emilie a la cara. Ella aun permanecia en la cama sin decir nada, de pronto luthyas se desplomo asu lado arrodillado.

Luthyas:y…yo porfavor…..perdoname

Emilie: te dije que…te amaba.

Luthyas: yo….yo ….

Emilie: luthyas te dije que jamas te dejaría….es que….acaso no me crees.?

Luthyas: e..emilie yo ….yo ….tengo…miedo.

Emilie: aaa luthyas.

Luthyas: yo….yo no quiero q me dejes nunca, tengo miedo de despertar y saber que te has ido y…y..y

Emilie: luthyas….yo….no soy laura, y jamas te dejare.

Luthyas la tomo en brazos y la beso por todas partes mirando el horrible moretón en su boca, apretando el puño maldiiendose el mismo de haver hecho tal daño. Ella noto su cólera y lo beso nuevamente.

Emiloi: todo esta bien…mi amor.

Luthyas no sabia que había hecho para recibir a ese hermoso angel y que este le amara, a el; al horrible mostruo que era. El tiempo paso y luthyas descuido el entrenamiento personal por pasar ms tiempo con Emilie, incluso se atrebio a pasearla en dareville mientras ella reia y sonreía, estaba tomando muy enserio el papel de esposo y esto a algunos soldados, los mas jobenes les disgusto mucho pues a sus ojos el comandante estaba siendo un pelele con esa mujer, los mas viejos y experimentados sonreían pues sabían que el comadante había cambiado para bien y que era normal el descuido del entrenamiento.

Angust: no estoy deacuerdo, el comandante sta perdiendo la razón por esa zorra!

Anto: cuida tu lenguaje muchacho, es la mujer del comandante

Angust: yo no bine aquí a ver una linda pareja y cursilerías de esas, yo bine a pelear.

Angust: es obio que no conoces nada de la vida muchacho.

Las discusiones eguian y una batalla se presento por fin, luthyas comando a su ejrrcito y Emilie lo bendijo y dijo que estaría esperando por el, luthyas peleo bastante mal y esto lo notaron los soldados, y culpaban a la bruja que había traido p'ues decían que esta les llevaría ala ruina, luthyas seguía pensando la situación, pero aun asi sus movimientos eran torpes y algo lentos, incluso llegaron a escuchar como Emilie le rogaba para que no fuera ala batalla que temia perderlo, y esto encolerizo a gran parte del ejercito, luthyas estaba segado por Emilie y esto no podía seguir, anton tomo la iniciativa sin saber que por ese simple acto, una vida inocente de suma importancia iba a eprder la vida por su culpa en un futuro. Una noche que luthyas salio a cepillar a dereville, sintió una presencia y desembaino su espada, e intruso le hizo frente y paro fácilmente un ataque que en sus tiempos ubeise sido ortal por poarte de el, le golpeo la cara y lo derribo fácilmente, luthyas enfurecido apunto de leantarse, una voz lo congelo haciéndolo quedarse en su lugar.

Laura: que débil te has vuelto emrcenario, me das lastima.

Luthyas: una ... una ... .t ... tu

Laura: tan poco tiempo me voy y todo s viene abajo, jajajajjaa

Luthyas: l ... l..laura

Laura apareció de las sombras, eres una hermosa mujer del casi tamaño de luthyas, era fría y desalmada toda una guerrera a sangre fría, su belleza solo era comparado con el miedo que inspiraba asus oponentes, ella le miro seductora mientars se echaba enbsima de el mirándole fijamente.

Laura: me extrañaste amor?

Luthyas: a..c…como te atreves a volver?

Laura: o vamos no seas asi, tuve que ahcerlo el ejercito rojo estaba ensima de nosotros tenia que distraerlo.

Luthyas: sabes…..sabe slo mucho que te busque!LO SABES?

Laura: shhh ya estoy aquí, contigo.

Luthyas iba a protestar pero ella le beso con salvajismo abriéndole el labio, no sabia que ahcer pues est mujer era simplemente poderosa, pero en su mente el rostro de Emilie, laura le beso con mas fuerz ay le acaricio el cuerpo, esto lo enloquecido y le arranco la vestimenta haciéndole el amor cpn fuerza como dos animales en celo, laura le hizo recordar lo hermosa y sensual que era, de pronto ella lo tomo del rostro con fuerza.

Laura: mira lo que te ha hecho esa zorra luthyas.

Luthyas:a..a…de que hablas?

Laura: la zorra que calienta mi lugar en mi ausencia, te hizo débil y patético!

LUTHYAs: laura justo ...

Laura: BASTA, BASTA? YA NO ERES EL GUERREROI QUE SOLIAS SER LUTHYAS, TU EJERCITO NO TE RESPETA Y PIERDES LAS BATALLAS, ERES UN GUERRERO LUTHYAS, EL PODEROSO DIABLO NEGRO, UNA LEYENDA, NO UN MALDITO CAMPESINO!

La mente de luthyas se estaba distorsionando, ella tenia razón, todo su pelotón dudaba ahora de el, estaba perdiendo la guerra y laura lo había derribado fácilmente y todo para que?, por culpa de aquella bruja que había traido con el. Pero por otra parte su corazón se aferraba a aquella felicidad que había encontrado con Emilie, todo era un maldito caos para el.

Laura: pero ya no será asi, ahora que estoy aquí pondré el orden y todo será como antes.

Luthyas: YA BASTA, TU TE LARGASTE LAURA QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA ELLA ME DIO LO QUE TU NUNCA HICISTE ELLA…..!

Laura: ELLA ES UNA MALDITA BRUJA LUTHYAS! TE HIZO UN MALEFICIO PARA QUE AHCERTE CAER, YO SE QUIEN ES ELLA, EL PUEBLO LA CONOCE ES HIJA DE BRUJAS YO ESCUCHE DE ESA TAL…EMILIE.

Luthyas:c…c…como sabes su nom,bre?

Laura: yo…..fui al pueblo de sleppy hollow y m entere después de q murmuraron sobre el diablo llebandosela consigo, y supe que era una bruja. Esa zorra te alejo d emi amor mio, te hizo débil y patético, pero yo te salvare de eso y ahre que vuelvas a surgir como el poderoso dragón que eres.

Luthyas no respondio, ala mañana siguiente todos los soldados salieron a ver y Emilie sin pdoer dormir miro desde la tienda cuando luthyas benia alado de alguien mas, no sabia quien era y tampoco le importaba, solo quería saber que el estaba bien, ella corrió con alegría y alivio en sus ojos mientars sonreía.

Emilie: luthyas…luthyas! Mi amor..e..estaba tan preocupada por ti que….

Cuando estuvo apunto de abrazarlo, luthyas la aprto de un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndola caer en el suelo, Emilie se quedo congelada mientras le miraba a los ojos buscando una respuesta del por que de su acción, pero al darse cuenta una hermosa mujer imponente estaba asu lado tomándolo del brazo, esta guerrera hablo fijamente mirándole.

Laura: parece que has hecho un buen trabajo como la ramera que eres al cudiar de mi hombre en mi asencia.

Emilie:q..q…quiere decir.q.q.q…quien…quien es usted?

Laura: jajajjajaa pobre escoria, luthays no pudiste escoger algo mejor que este relingo d emujer.

Emilie miro a luthyas sin poder entender lo que pasaba,e ra como si una horrible pesadilla viniera y deatruyera todo su mundo de caramelo y amor que había construido con mucho trabajo alado del hombre que amaba.

Luthyas: fue lo único que encoentre en ese publucho de mierda, laura.

Emilie: la ... laura?

Laura patio a Emilie en la cara con fuerza rompiéndole la nariz, por un momento luthyas reacciono pero layura lo tomo del brazo y le sonrio con seducción, ella se aserco y puso su pie en su cabeza mientras miaraba a las tropas.

Laura: ahora escuchenme bien escorias, esta perra arrastarda es una maldita bruja que se infiltro en nuestro orgulloso ejercito, y debe ser castigada por envenenar el espíritu de neustro comandante.

Emilie chillaba y se quejaba mientras pedia ayuda a los oídos sordos de luthays el cual no se mobio de su lugar, una horrible sonrisa dentada paso por sus labios mientras veía comoa la hermosa laura tomaba el control, sin emavrgo…dentor de el, algo se estaba quebrando, algo lloraba y era su corazón, pero esto el no lo entendería hasta ya demasiado tarde. Laura tomo a emili del cabello mientars la arrastraba enfrente de luthyas.

Laura: amor, esta zorra ha estado manipulando tu mente, es momento que la hagas aprender cual es su lugar.

Laura era cruel yd espiada, saco de entre su sinturon un cuchillo y rompió el ebstido de Emilie por la aprte de atrás, desnudándola enfrente de todos, esto ella hizo que gritara asustada y con vergüenza suplicando que se detuviera, laura se rteia a carcajadas y abrazaba a luthyas mientars le besaba con fuerza enfrente de la pobre Emilie, el cual su pobre corazón empezaba sufrir lo que nunca.

Laura: luthyas amor, hasnos el honor de enseñarles a todos lo q pasa cuando se meten con el ejercito alemán.

Laura entrego una fuesta de cuero en las manos de luthyas mientras loa sercaba a ella, Emilie le vio con terror intentando uir, pero laura la sostuvo del cabello.

Emi: l…luthyas…p..porfavor….porfavir….no…..

Laura: HASLO O ERES UN COABRDE MARICA!?

Esto encolerizo a luthyas y sin pensarlo asoto con fuerza a la pobre emilie, su mente s enublo y recortdo el amor por la carnicería y el sonido de los gritos de guerra cuando el galopaba, su miarada era sadica y terribleme, había perdido la cordura y el aumento de lso asotes era brutal, incluso el propio pelotón empezó a sentir asco de lo que estaba viendo, otros no podían nisiqueira mirar lo q estaba pasando. Alberd estaba colérico pero Rudolf lo contuvo para que no hiciera una locura.

Laura: JAJAJA ESO ES MI PODEROSO MERCENARIO, ENSEÑALE A ESTA BRUJA CUAL ES SU LUGAR.

Es: BA ... SOLO ... .BASTA!

Luthyas seguía golpeándola y Emilie dejo de gritar, la nieve se cubrió de carmín y laura satisfecha lo detuvo.

Laura: matarla seria una bendición amor, debe sufrir.

Luthyas: jejejejej si….SI JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Laura: SIGAN CON SU TRABAJO GUSANOS!

Luthyas tomo a emilie en sus brazos y por un momento una aprte de el se acalambro cuandp sintió el frágil cuerpo de la jovencita en esa terrible estado, noto que tenia sus manso en su vientre como sie stubiera ocultando algo, laura se enfurecio por esto y la arrebato de sus brazos tirándola con fuerz ala suelo mientras la arrastraba ala atienda, luthyas respitor agitado, los soldados le miraban conb miedo pero también con asco.

En la tienda, laura encadeno ala pobre Emilie mientrs la miraba

Laura: hay que vamos a ahcer contigo, alguna diea amor?

Luthyas se tiro en la cama mientars veía ala joven inconciente en la cama de paja, tan frasgil y quebrantable, laura lo hizo reaccionar y sabia compo cotrturar ala joven, de la única forma en como las muejres pueden alstiamrse eternamente, ella se subio a la cama y comenzó a besarlo, a tocarlo, hasta exitarlo ñluthyas libero su aprte eanimal y monto a laura como uno mientars Emilie reaccionaba, lo que vio le dejo congelada, su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Emilie ... .l..luthyas ... No ...

Laura: quien se cree esa zorra campesina para habalrte por tu nombre?

Luthyas miro con desprecio a Emilie, mientars ella le veía con esos hermosos ojos ahora llenos de dolor mas que de miedo, enfurecido por empesar a sentirse mal se puso a montar con fuerz a alaura mientars la besaba con pasión mirando a Emilie pues esto sabia q la lastimaba mas q otra cosa en el mundo, pero entre mas lo hacia mas se lastimaba el mismo, pues sabia que al verla sufrir a ella, el sufria de igual manera.

Est lo encolerizo asi que se puso de pie de golpe y la sostuvo de la garganta asotandoila en el suelo.

Luthyas: deja de verme asi o te arranco los ojos, noe res nada ni nadie para verme asi, solo eres una basura inmundo que me hizo un malditp embrujo para que perdiera la cordura, verdad?

Emilie: n..n…no po…porfavor..y..y…yo no soy.n…ninguna bruja-…ku…luthyas…m…mi amor….

Emilie lloraba desconsolada y a pesar de que estaba perdiendo la consiencia ella le puso sus delciadas manos en sus mejillas y trasnmitio su calor y su dolor atrás de ellas, rogando que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla. Luthyas empezó a llroar pero no sabia por que asi que comenzó a goleparla con fuerza, Emilie gritaba y gritaba mientars protejia su vientre de la lluvia de golpes, laura solo sonreía desnuda en la cama de el , Emilie quedo inconciente mientars els e detenia, cansado y sintiéndosepeor.

Luthyas: maldita bruja, debo desaserme de ese hechizo que me puso

Laura: no te preocupes amor, la toreturaremos para que nos diga como quitarlo.

Los días poasaron y las torturas eran en aumento y cada ves mas crueles, incluso luthyas la tomo por al fuerza lastimándola sin importarle nada, el cuerpo flajelado de la dulce Emilie yacia en alc ama de paja, a duras penas tenia fuerza para moverse, laura le arrojo una cubetada de agua heñlafa, lo que la levanto titiritiando de frio,.

Laura: LEBANTATE ASQUEROSA RAMERA QUE ESPERAS, HASNOS EL DESAYUNO!

Emilie le miro con miedo y terror hacienose obillo.

Laura: a no vas a obedecer jajaja mala elección cariño, sabras por que me dicen la mamba negra.

Tomo a Emilie del cabello y la arrastro hacia las afueras de la tiend ay undio su cara en el fango mientars ella pataliaba por liberarse, luthyas miro de reojo lo q pasaba y sin darse cuenta, su puño se estaba contrallendo.

Laura: bien parece que ya estas mas despiertas, ahora lárgate a hacer el desayuno y a lavar la ropa.

Emilie: temblaba y temblaba mientars entraba tambakeandoise de un lado a otro mientars bajaba su mirada con mucho miedo, sin ver si queira a luthyas, el hombre que amaba con toda su alma, ahora era el monstruo de sus peores pesadillas, le tenia tanto miedo como a la arpía que dormia con el. Cuanto terminaron ambos de comer como animales, empezaron a ahcerlo enfrente de Emilie casi obligándole a que les viera hacerlo.

Laura: mira amor, esta celosa pobresita jajaja ya se dio cuenta que no es nada para ti, por que no la violas para que no se sienta despreciada?

Muy en el fondo sin reconocerlo, luthyas extrañaba terriblemente el cuerpo de Emilie, pero no estaba seguro de que era lo que extrañaba, si su cuerpo…o su cariño…luthyas sonrio perverso y con complkicidad mientars se ponía de pie, Emilie le vioa sercarse mientars retrocedia con terror.

Emilie:n…n…no poi…porfavor,,n,,,n,,,no me haga daño.a.a….are l….lo q me pidan.a.a..a.

Emilie le veía como conejo assutado y empexzo a llorar, esto disgustaba a luthyas terriblemente, odiaba verla llorar.

Luthyas: deja de lloriquear, no te e ehecho and ay ay estas llorando.

Laura: cariño jajajaja tanto te ha ablandando.

Luthyas: cierra la boca laura!

Laura: mm si no es asi jajaja veamos, mama el mimebro de tu señor zorra, haslo como ustedes las zorras saben

Emilie temblo de miedo y nuevamente pusos ambas manos en su vientre, mientars se hacia obillo.

Laura: mmmm veo que no quiere, entonces por que no le das una lección de saber quien manda cariño, tal ves otra golpiza la harian deciarlo?

Luthyas miro a laura y justo cuando iba a responder, sintió las torpes manos suaves de Emilie desabrochando torpemente el pantalpon de luthytas, incluso el se sorprendio mientras ella sin pensarlo siqueira tomo el poderoso mimebro del comadante y lo metio en su boca, con asco y repulsión, sus lagrimas caian de sus ojos copinosamnte mientras lo chuaba sin experiencia y con torpresa.

Laura: jajaja estaba hambrienta!

Luthyas miro a Emilie como lo hacia, sintió todo el terror que trasmitían sus manos al tocarlo, eran como navajas acuchillándole en el cuerpo, su lengua tontsa y helada lo hacians entir mal, pero mal en el interior, ella serro los ojos mientars suplicaba escurriendoisele la saliva, sonriéndole con miedo, ya no era una sonrisa de amor ni dulzura, era una sonrisa aterrada y nerbioza.

Em: ve..ves loe….loe stoy ahciendo! Lo …lo estoy ahciendo por..porfavor n..no me golpeen…po..porfavor.

Luthyas: trago saliva mientars veía a la pobre Emilie ahciendo su lavor con torpresa y nerviosismo, no sentía anda de satisfacción incluso llego as entirse asqueado.

Laura: que apsda amor no te gusta?

Luthyas: me aburre, ya basta quítate de aquí.

Luthyas empujo a Emilie y ella callo al suelo mientars llorabva en silencil, se sentía tan humillada y miserable, que solo le quedaba llorar, luthyas apretó el puño mientras se acostaba en la cama, laura lo abraza montándose en el mientras Emilie se tapaba los ojos, por alguna razón luthyas no sentía anda de satisfacción. El tiempo seuia pasando y laura se ensañaba mas con Emilie, incluso las tropas a pesar de no estar deacuerdo con nuevo comadante que la dulce Emilie había hecho, reconocia que lo habían hecho ams humano perop la ura, lo había hecho un smontruo denuevoe. Cierto dia Emilie estaba lavando la ropa en el rio, ella temblaba de frio pero laura no la dejaba entrar hasta que terminara, sintió de pronto dos manos que la sostuvieron de los hombros.

Soldado: hola bonita, como estas

Em: q..q..quienes son.

Soldad: shhhh cállate, no querras que te pase algo malo

Em: a… de…de mi..n..n..no me toquen.

Soldado: o si no que?

Em trato de correr pero un soldado la alzando a agarrar, ella grito con angustia y terror mientras pataliaba, y por extraño que aun fuera, gritaba el nombre de luthyas en su auxilio pero nadie venia, ambos hombres abusaron de ella de la forma ams repulsiva y cruel que podría haver sido, luthyas estaba caminando entre las tiendas ya que laura había ido a entrenar, y sabiendo que ella tardarisa dedicio ir a molesatr a Emilie, sin embargo sabia que lo q realmente quería era estar lo mas cerca q podía de ella, cuando llego cerca del rio noto que las ropas estaban en el agua y q no estaba ella.

Luthyas: maldita sea donde se metio?

Luthyas camino mientars la bsucaba pero no la encontraba, empeso a tene run mal presentimiento, y justo cuando iba a entrar mas al bosque, alberd lo interumpuio

Alberd: pasa algo comandante?

Luthyas: nada que te incumb alberd

Alberd sabia que luthyas buscaba a Emilie y el a pesar de odiarlo tamnbien tenia un mal presentimiento ya que había dejado de verle la pista a la pobre chica y temina pot sus eguridad.

Luthyas: maldita zorra donbde diablso esta!

Alberd no decía anda, pero cuando caminaron vieron en el claro del bsoque una figura al aprecer humana, era Emilie sentada en un tronco, luthyas y alberd se asercaron mas mientars luthyas le decía con enojo.

Luthyas: que mierdas haces aquí mujersuela, acaso no te dije que lavaras la ropa?

Pero Emilie en respuesta

Luthyas: que no escuchaste?. Te estoy hahblando mujer, mujer! EMILIE!

Pero cuando la toco ella le vio y su rpostro estaba lleno de semen y sangre, su ropa estaba desgarreada y entre sus piernas corrian fluidos y manchas de sangre tenían sus muslos, ella comenzoa gritar quye la soltara.

Em: BASTA…BASTA DEJEME IR PORFAVOR BASTA-…AYUDENME, AYUDENME!

Luthyas: que demonios, tranquilízate ,mujer!

Emilie pataliaba y luchaba mientras trataba de soltarse d eluthyas, el la quiso calmar pero mas la alteraba, alber en un momento de ira empujo a luthyas y tomo a Emilie en sus brazos

Alberd: señorita, señorita soy yo alberd, soy yo ya paso!

Es: A..a ... Alberd?

Alberd: si señorta tranquilisese esta asalbo

Alberd abrazo a Emilie y esdta se quedo inconciente, luthyas no podía hablar, era obio lo que había pasado, alberd no dijo nada, solo bajo a las tiendas con la pobre Emilie ensnagrentada en sus brasos, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo buscando al doctor erick mientras se manchaba de sangre de la jovencita.

Alberd: erick, erick! Porfavor ayúdame!

Erick: que no Alber qie demostración ... ..

Alberd: porfavor ayudala esta muy mal!

Erick: dejala en la cama vamos, trae agua caliente!

Erick corto la ropa cn profesionalismo mientras atendia las multiples eridas de la joven, limpio su rostro y le puso ropas limpias y comodas, la tapo bien y le suministro medicamentos adecuados.

Alberd: no puedo crer que le hayas echo esto luthyas, en que monstruo te has convertido

Mientras tanto, luthyas entraba de golpe a la tienda del doctor preguntando con superioridad.

Luthyas: erick!

Erick salio de atrás donde estaba Emilie y lo miarab con suma frialdad.

Erick: que se te ofrece comandante?

Luthyas: sabes a lo q e venido, donde esta?

Erick: te equibocas comandante yo no se a que has venido, no hay nada de interés ára ti en este lugar.

Luthyas: no juegues conmigo luthyas, donde esta la zorra, quiero verla.

Erick: no se de que hablas luthyas, aquí solo esta un pasiente en mal estado.

Luthyas: BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES, DONDE ESTA!

Erick: NO TE PERMITO QUE TE CIMPORTAS AQUÍ ASI LUTHYAS, SABES MUY BIEN POR QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, SOLO POR QUE TU PADRE Y YO SOMOS MUY BUENOS AMIGOS PEROP ESO NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE TRATARME COMO TU IGUAL!

Luthyas: la vida de esa zorra no te incumbe erick…

Erick: todas las vidas le importan a un medico, luthyas.

Luthyas miro con rabia pero no podi hacer nada en esa situación, salio aventando la puerta de la tienda mientras su cólera aumentaba, alberd entro después de un momento para ver a la dulce Emilie, se sento en un bando mientras la contemplaba, estando a soldas.

Alberd: si tan solo supieras lo mucho que te amo Emilie, me has flechado desde la primera ves que te vi.

Atrás de la división de la cama, erick escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa de ternura mientras se quedaba quieto.

Alberd: no permitiré que te vuelva a hacer daño mi hermoso angel, aunque de eso dependa mi vida enfrentar al comandante.

En un momento, alberd de inclino un poco y beso los tiernos labios de Emilie mientras acariciaba su mejilla con tenura.

Alberd: te lo prometo….

Emilie escucho sin decir nada mientras dormia, era cierto lo que el soldado le había dicho, sus labios eran tan suaves y hermosos que los de ellas se tornaron rojisos, era como el cueto de blancanieves esperando que su príncipe la despertara. Alber salio del lugar y Emilie abri sus ojos mientras posaba una de sus manos en su vientre aun no crecido, por un momento se lleno de esperanza y volvió a serrar sus ojos mientras dormia. Pasaron los días y Emilie se recuperaba rápidamente, alberd le traía exquisitos platillos preparados por el mismo mientras se quedaba en sus tiempos libres y en sus descansos, platicando con ella de todo lo que había en Alemania, Emilie quedo maravillada y siempre le rogaba que le contara mas.

Alberd: y hay castillos tan enormes quê casi rasgan el cielo.

Emilie: oh alber todo lo que me cuentas suena tan hermoso!

Alberd: y si….y si tu quieres, puedo llevarte conmigo a que lo conoscas.

Emilie: a .. Alberd un ...

Pero justo cuando iba a responder, entro laura y luthyas al lugar, todo el cuerpo de Emilie temblo mientras se escondia con las sabanas, alberd miro con frialdad a ambos pero sin ser irrespetuoso. Laura miro con burla mientras estaba de la mano de luthyas, y luthyas miraba con frialdad a alber, notando como una de sus manos estaba en la de Emilie, pudo controlarse enb ese momento pero se le pusierno las cosas bastante difíciles.

Laura: mira que vida de reina se da la zorra amor?, no te parece que ya descanso mucho.

Luthyas: me parece que ha descansado demasiado.

Laura: QUE ESPERAS, PONTE DE PIE MALDITA PERRA INMUNDA!

Laura acariciaba a luthyas insinuantemente mientras veía a Emilie con burla, sabia que la jvencita estaba enamorada de su hombro y no le permitiría a nadie asercarsele a el, y que mejor manera q marcar su territorio enfrente de todos, mientras tanto alber apretó con suavidad la mano de Emilie para darle seguridad, mientras luthyas asesinaba a alber con la mirada.

Laura: amor, nos esta desobedeciendo la esclava, que debemos ahcer?

Luthyas: debemos enseñarle a la zorra que debe obedecer cuando se le indica.

Laura: jajaja tienes razón mi amor.

Laura se dispusos asercarse a la cama para levantar a Emilie, pero en eso alberd se pone de pie enfrentándola, sin dejarle pasar.

Laura: mmmm? Que pretende soldado, muévase.

Alberd: lo lamento señorita laura, pero no puedo permitirle que se aserque a la señorita Emilie.

Laura: que dijiste, como te atreves a hablarme asi, muévete ahora mismo!

Alberd: no puedo hacerlo.

Laura: jajajajajjaja ya entiendo, jajajaja estas enamorado de esa escoria no es asi!

Luthyas ensombrecio la mirada sin apartarla de alberd, y alberd hacia lo mismo, sin previo aviso luthyas paso por ensima de ambos y tomo a Emilie por el brazo arrastrándola fuera de la cama con mucha fuerza, ella asoto al suelo y se quejo mientras varias lagrimas caian de sus ojos. Laura se reia mientras alberd rápidamente se ponía enfrente de luthyas.

Alberd: basta comandante que le pasa, que no ve que esta delicada!

Luthyas no respondia, y para todo aquel que le conocía sabia que si solo se limitaba a mirarte es que iba a haber problemas grabes, sin siqueira pensarlo, rápidamente luthyas desembaino su espada y la encajo cerca del brazo derecho de alberd, haciendo que se doblara.

Alberd: aaa.a ... AGGG!

Emilie Alberd!

Emilie grito desesperada, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie para ir con el, pero luthyas sion siquiera ahcer una mueca, la toma del cabello y la lleva arrastrando hasta el centro del campamento, ella gritaba desesperadamente, mientras la seguía arrastrando, nueva,ente la asota en el suelo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, todos los soldados empezaron a salir para ver que pasaba y lo que vieron les aterro incluso les asqueo, la pobre Emilie no estaba fuerte para siquiera ponerse de pie, luthyas dejpo al aire su mimebro y jalo a Emilie poniéndola en cuatro, lebanto las ropas blancas q tenia puestas y dejo al descubierto su sexo para todos, acto segruido la penetro con brutalidad y fuerza mientras Emilie gritaba desgarradoramente, ella temblaba de frio ya que luthyas le llenaba el cuerpo con nieve, su rostro no tenia ni satisfacción ni mucho menos gozo, solo la penetraba con brutalidad como si fuese una perra en celo.

Emilie: BASTA …BASTA! PORFAVOR AYUDENME!

Laura miraba divertida mientras se carcajeaba en la tienda, de pronto erick salio mirando la horrible ecena, mientras luthyas se apretaba fuertemente dentro de ella hasta llegar asu climax, hablándole al oído.

Luthyas: asi que estabas gozando con alberd cierto perra, pues te dire una cosa tu vida no le pertenece a nadie mas que ami, me escuchaste, solo a mi y nadamas a mi, eres completamente mia y si quiero, puedo matarte.

Emilie: Y POR QUE NO LO HACES, LA MUERTE ES MEJOR QUE ESTAR CON UN MONSTRUO COMO TU!

Todos escucharon esto y luthyas solo se reia tranquila,mente mientras salía de golpe de ella, la tomo del brazo y la levanto la fuerza mientras la arrastraba hacia la tienda.

Luthyas: aun muerta seguiras siendo mia…

De pronto un brazo sostiene a luthyas firmemente, solo había alguien en el mundo que podía ahcerle detenerse y ese era el doctor erick.

Erick: dame a esa joven, luthyas.

Luthyas: suéltame erick, no te combiene sacarme de mis cabales

Erick: o si no que, mercenario? Vas a matarme también?...dame a Emilie.

Luthyas: MALDITA SEA ERICK, SUELTAME LA ZORRA ES MIA!

LAURA: ya lo escuchaste doc, la zorra es nuestra asi que usted limitese a matar sanos jajajajajaa, vamos amor le pondemos un castigo por desobedecer.

Nuevamente laura toima a Emilie mientras la arrastra hacia la tienda, luthyas mira fijamente a erick hasta cmainar detrás de laura, Emilie temblaba de miedo y odio sin darle la cara aninguo de los dos una ves adentreo de la tienda.

Laura: mmm que haremos amor, quieres torturarla un rato?

Luthyas solo se limutaba a mirarla, Emilie estaba descubierta de su zona intima y batida de su semilla, la joven se hacia ovillo sin darle la cara, ezasperado en un arranque de ira, luthyas tomo con fuerza el mento de Emilie obligándole a mirarle.

LUTHYAS: NO VAJES LA CABEZA CUANDO TE HABLAN PERRA, SOLO ERES ESO UNA SIMPLE BASURA!

Luthyas comenzó a cachetear a Emilie salvajemente incluso hasta con sadismo, laura trago algo de saliva pues nunca lo había visto tan cabreado, nisiquiera cuando perdieron la guerra del norte.

LUTHYAS: RESPONDEME MALDITA PERRA, DILO, DI QUE ERES UNA BASURA, QUE NO SIRBES PARA NADA, DILO!

EMILIE: ¡BASTA! Porfavor BASTA YA!

Los labios de Emilie escupían sangre a borbotones, mientras trataba de defenderse inútilmente, luthyas se detuvo y la miro a los ojos fijamente mientras se preguntaba en sus adwentos.

LUTHYAS: POR QUE…POR QUE MALDITA BRUJA NO PUEDO REFLEJARME EN TUS OJOS, POR QUE NO HAY BRILLO EN ELLOS, POR QUE SOLO CON ALBERD, MADLITA PERRA QUE ME HAS HECHO, POR QUE NO SIENTO TU JODIDO CALOR.

Emilie temblaba y jimotiaba mientras sus mejillas empezabana a incharse, no ponía resistencia, solo las lagrimas bañabvan su rostro como muchas otras veces, luthyas hablo imperante y con frialdad.

LUTHYAS: Mirame ...

Pero Emilie se negaba hacerlo.

LUTHYAS: QUE ME MIRES MIERDA!

Poco a poco abria sus ojos y en ellos no había vida, no había calides, nisiquiera se reflejaba el hermosos brillo que tanto amaba de ellos, solo eran dpos cuencas vacias, como si estuviese mirando los ojos de un muerto.

Luthyas: por que…por que no hay brillo en tus ojos…..POR QUE NO ME REFLEJO EN ELLOS!

Laura: hey, amor ya basta, la vas a maytar y ya no tendremos con que jugar.

Luthjyas: CALLATE LAURA!

Emiloie: a.a.. ..porfavor….

Luthyas miro cuando Emilie se cubrió su bvientre con una mano y esto distrajo a luthyas y seporeguntaba que escondia con tanto recelo.

Luthyas: por que te pones la mano en el estomago?

Emilie: amama mo..po..por nada.

Luthyas: me estas mintiendo zorra.

Emilie: n ... n ... .no

Luthyas le miro fijamente y emilie se congelo cuando puso una de sus enormes manos en su vientre, tanteando con fuerza mientras preguntaba.

Luthyas: hace cuanto que sangraste?

Laura: a quien mierdas le importa eso luthyas!

Emilie: y..y….yo a….hace una semana.

Luthyas: hace una semana? Crees que estoy estúpido, tu cuerpo no olia a sangre hace una semana! Y no ha olido hace tres meses!

Emilie trago saliva y en sus ojos se pudo ver el pánico, luthyas siguió tentando pero no notaba nada extraño hasta que de pronto lo supo.

Luthyas: tu…t….tu…estas…. preñada.

Emilie: n…n…no señor..lo..lo juro s..s…solo tengo retraso yo..y…yo soy muy irregular!

Luthyas: no me mientas zorra…estas preñada cierto? POR ESO OCULTAS TANTO EL ESTOMAGO!

Emilie: NO PORFAVOR SE LO RUEGO, ESTA EQUIVOCADO Y..Y..YO TENGO RETRASO PORFAVOR CREAME!

Laura: tengo una idea, por que no le abres la panza para saber si esta o no mintiendo?

Emilie: .n…n…no po…po..porfavor no!

Luthyas lo medito por un momento hasta que sus frios ojos se clavaron en el cuelo, era de alberd, el estaba segurop que era de alberd, luthyas se puso de pie abentandola al suelo mientras revisaba toda la tienda y encontró, muchos trajes de bebe tejidos hechos por Emilie.

Laujra: que es esta mierda?, ropa de crio?

Luhyas encolerizado empezó a aventar todo, mientras laura los rompia sin piedad, Emilie rogaba que no lo hicieran pero solo resibia golpes como respuesta, ella lloraba desconsolada, hasta que de pronto laura se aserco peligrosamente a ella desenfundando su cuchillo.

Laura: mas te vale que la cria que tengas dentro no sea de mi luthyas o te juro que are que veas como muere.

Emilie: n..n…no se…se.. selo suplico.

Luthyas: ES DE ESE BASTARDO CIERTO!?

Emilie: n..n..no señor.y….yo no ..no estoy embarazafa se…se.. selo juro..te…tenga piedad.

Ambos se ibana acercar peligrosamente a ella, hasta que erick entro imponente empujándolos a ambos y tomando a Emilie en brazos.

Laura: qiue ahces aquí!

Erick: mantent tu lengua dentro de tus dientes laura si no quieres que yo mismo te la corte

Laura: c..c..como te atreves

Luthyas: que mierdas ahces erick, sal de aquí!

Erick: lo hare hasta que lleve a esta pobre criatura conmigo, de ahora en adelante esta bajo mi cuidado luthyas y ni tu ni nadie puede tocarla, tu seras el hijo del conde vlad tepes, pero yo soy el conde Aberthol y solo vine aquí para devolverle el favor a tu padre para q no cometieras estupideces como esta.!

Luthyas encolerizado se quedo estatico, mientras se llevaba a la dulce Emilie acorrucandose en su regazo, ambos generales se quedaron enfurecidos mientars laura planeaba como vengarse de ella.

erick deposito a Emilie en una cama suave y muy especial, le puso ropas limpias y cambio y labo su cuerpo con profesionalismo.

Emilie: gra…gracias docotor.

erick: no te preocupes Emilie, sabes…..luthyas no siempre fue asi…el…cambio mucho cuando entro al ejercito.

Emilie puso su mano en su vientre y lo acaricio. Mientras lloraba en silencio.

Erick: tienes 3 meses cierto? A jusgar por el crecimiento nulo de tu vientre.

Emilie: a.a..c….como lo sabe

Erick: soy doctor pequeña Emilie, a mi no me puedes engañar, dime…es de el cierto.

Emilie: e….es de luthyas.

Erick: ya veo, no te preocupes yo cuidare bien del futuro hijo del conde, mandare un comunicado al padre de luthyas para informar la situación.

Emilie: y…y..yo no quiero problemas po…porfavor..a.a. …no quiero q mate a mi bebe!

Erick: eso será sobre mi cadáver, no permitiré que el ni que aquella arpía se aserquen a ti, no te preocupes ahora necesito que estes calmada, esta bien? Por el bien del bebe.

Emilie: mu.. muchas gracias doctor.

Erick: no te preocupes Emilie, ahora descansa.

Emilie: a.a.a.y alberd, e…e..el esta bien!

Erick: esta erido pero no es nada gravbe, ahora descansa en su campamento.

Emilie: gracias al cielo.

Erick: ahora descansa.

Emilie sonrio dulcemente mientras se acomnodaba en la cama. Erick cuidaba estrictamente a Emilie mientras luthyas miraba con recelo e ira, teniendo la idea de que el bebe era de alberd, estaba tan furioso, laura estaba colérica por que ya nisiqueir atener sexo le sabia.

Laura: pasas mucho tiempo pensandp en esa perra luthyas, que importa si esta preñiada con alberd, eso no debe importarte.

Luthyas: la perra no tiene derecho a aparearse,!

Laura: amor, ven ala cama mañana resolveremos este asunto.

Paso la noche y muchas mas y laura y luthyas tenían prohibido asercarse a Emilie, tiempo era rápido y el vientre de ella crecia rápidamente, alberd la visitaba con frecuencia incluso tocaba su vientre con ternura, el decía que no importaba de quien era el bebe, el le amaría tanto como a su amdre si ella lo aceptaba, luthyas miraba el crecimiento de su vientre y apretaba cada ves mas fierte el puño de solo saber que era de alberd y no de el, laura perdia la pasiencia incluso ambos habían peliado fuertemente por ello, hasta casi que los celos la enloquecieran.

Laura: QUIERES QUE LA MATE CON TODO CRIA, ESO QUEIRES!

LUTHYAS: DEJA DE GRITARME LAURA.

LAURA: ESTOPY HARTA QUE ESTES PENSANDO TANTO EN ELLA, ESTOY ARTA, POR QUE MIERDAS NO LA DEJAS ABANDONADA ´POR HAY O LA MATAS!?

LUTHYAS: LA PERRA SE BURLA DE MI NO LO VES, SE RIE DE NOSOTROS ¡!

LAURA: ENTPONCES BAJO!

Los gritos se escuchan a a todo el campamento mientras la pobre Emilie temblaab de solo escuchar. A la mañana siguiente, Emilie con ya su muy crecido estomago incluso faltaban solo algunas semanas para que diera a luz, ella estaba muy contenta y feñliz, incluso algunos soldados sonreían cuando ella les saludaba, Emilie comia un nutritivo desayuno y alberd la procuraba demasiado. Laura estaba esperando este momento, y luthyas esperaba a que diera a luz para confirmar sus dudas. Emilie estaba comiendo un plato de sopa mientras que de pronto, laura aprece y la toma del cuello con su brazo.

Laura: hola zorra, me extrañaste?

Emilie: n…n…no p…porfavor…n…no me haga daño

Laura: pagaras todo el dolor que me has hecho pasar con luthyas…tu y ese bastardo que llevas en la panza.

Emilie: n…no porfavor ..mi..mi bebe no!

Laura: cállate la boca!

Emilie comenzó a gritar por ayuda pero fue callada por laura, pero afortunadamente Rudolf estaba cerca y corrió en sua uxiliop ya que casi todo el pelotón había salidp a un espionaje y solo unos cuantos se había quedado.

Laura: que pretentes idiota, lárgate!

Rudolf: nunca,! No permitiré que le haga daño a la señorita Emilie menos en días de dar a a luz

Laura: bien, te matare primero entonces!

Y asi laura y Rudolf combatían ferosmente, Emilie corria a esconderse en la tienda del doctor, desafortunadamente Rudolf no era tan bueno como laurai y esta le dio una herida de muerte, laura buscaba macabramente a Emilie mientras tenia su espada ensangrentada, ella temblaba y trataba de no ahcer ruido, laura la encontró y la arrastro fuera del campamento, ella gritaba y luchaba, de pronto escucho caballos regresar y era el pelotón de luthyas, a causa de su distracción, Emilie salio corriendo hasta llegar aa tienda, pero tropeso golpeándose fuertemente, sofocándose acausa de su embarazo, luthyas llego en ese presiso momento y cuando la vio indefenza sin nadie mas, bajo del cabllo y se aserco a ella con paso frio y firme.

Luthyas: asi que ya vas a dar a luz el ejndro de alberd….jajajajaj QUE LASYIMA QUE NOI PUEDO VERLO NACER!

Luthyas abento la cabeza de alberd en doireccion a Emilie y esta aterrada gritaba descontrolada, intento de ponerse de pie pero luthyas la obligo a sentarse de golpe, el golpe fue tan esrepitoso que sintió un tiron fuerte en su amdomen, Emilie se quedo congelada mientras luthyas no se había percatado de ello, tomo a Emilie del troso mientras le hablaba.

LUTHYAS: YA VISTE ZORRA, ESO LE PASA A LA BASURA QUE ME TRAICIONA-ZORRA?, TE ESTOY HABLANDO CONTESTA!

El rostro de Emilie palidecio, no podía moverse, su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente y cuando miro ahcia abjo, la fuente se le había roto, la sangre empezó a escurrir de sus piernas mientras Emilie se trababa en llanto apenas entendible.

Emilie: m ... m..mi mudo ... .m..e ... mi ... .mi ser ... .en.

Luthyas se petrifico por un momento inspeccionando como animal lo que estaba pasando.

Luthyas: que. Jaja ano me vasyas a decir que se te salio la cria, nisiqueira te asote tan fuerte!

Erick empujo a todos mientras corria de golpe, empujo a luthyas y cargo a Emilie, luthyas no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, erick impidió la entrada a todos, luthyas insistia en querer entrar pero no se lo permoitian. Los gritos de Emilie eran aterradores, hasta que por fins esaron, un frio aterrador imbadio el cuerpo de luthyas, algo andaba mal. De pronto erick salio con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, luthyas se aserco como perro asustadpo ´pero mirando con finjida frialdad.

Luthyas: que fue el ejendro ese? Seguramente la zorra estará orgullosa de eso.

Erick lo miro con frialdad y odio mientras le entregaba al bebe.

Luthyas: que..no me lo des ami!

Pero erick se lo dio con rudeza algo que petrifico a luthyas, y cuando lo tubo en brazos, este trago saliva, descubrió al pequeño y cuando vio, toda su sangre se volvió hielo, el bebe había muerto segundos después de su ancimiento, pero aun tenia los ojos abiertos, estos eran de un azul color hielo como los de su padre y el cabello tan negro como el de el, su piel era palida como la de Emilie, era un hermoso angel, luthyas negro con la cabeza, era imposible, el bebe era de el.

Luthyas: n…n..no…e…esto no puede ser..n…n…no

Erick: estas contento….mataste a tu propio hijo.

Luthyas: NO…..NOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Luthyas grito desgarradoramente, y con torpeza y desesperación puso su enorme mano en el pecho pequeño del bebe, incluso se quito el guante para poder darle un poco de calor, el masaje en su pecho era deseséradp pero el bebe no reaccionaba ya, un hilillo de sangre escurrio de su diminuta boca y luthyas se tiro al piso.

LUTHYAS: no….n….no…no puede ser, mi hijo…n…m…mi hijo, q…q.. que he hecho….DESPIERTA…DESPIERTA NO PUEDES DORMIRTE DESPIERTA!

Erick: lograste tu cometido luthyas, mataste a tu hijo y…mu pronto a la madre también.

Luthyas: q….que estas diciendo?

Erick le miro con frialdad mientras desviaba el rostro.

Luthyas: donde esta.d….donde esta, tu silencio no me reconforta… ERICK, DONDE ESTA!

Erick, respito hondamente mientras le veía de reojo.

Erick: esta muriendo luthyas…perdió mucha sangre y no hay forma de salvarle la vida.

Luthyas: que…..

Luthya sse puso de pie tembloroso no uqeria entrar, pero algo le obligo a hacerlo; camino a paso lento hacia la tienda y cuando entro, vio a la pobre Emilie hablando entre suño el nombre de su bebe, se veía palida y su frente estaba empapada de sudor. Erick entro después de el mientras injectaba a Emilie un medicamente.

Luthyas:q ….q haces?

Erick: antibiótico….para calmarle el dolor y tratar de ahcer que su corazón no se detenga.

Luthyas: curala….no me importa lo que hagas solo…curala.

Luthyas salio de el lugar con su hijo en brazos mientras laura lo miraba desde el campamento, ya no soportaba la idea de todo esto, había muerto la cria de Emilie pero a ella no le interesaba, lo q mas le molestaba era el hecho de que le afectara tanto a luthyas. Una ves la tarde callo luthyas llego a la tienda y laura lo esperaba despierto.

Laura: es tarde, donde mierdas estabas?

Luthyas: no te incumbe laura…

Laura: fuiste a ver a la zorra?

Luthyas: dije q no te incumbe.

Laura: ya se..fuiste a tirar al vástago muerto de esa perra cierto?

LUTHYAS: NO VUELBAS A DECIR ESO LAURA!

LAURA: POR QUE? DIME POR QUE AHORA TE IMPORTA TANTO LUTHYAS, TU ERES MIO Y YO SOY TUYA LO OLVIDAS?,NADIE ES COMO NOSOTROS LUTHYAS NADIE PERO…YA NO TE RECONOSCO!

LUTHYAS: no sabes lo que dices laura…

Laura: dime…dime por que te has alejado tanto de mi, por que mi amor?

Laura estaba llorando cosa que era demasiado sorprendente viniendo de un ser tan sádico como ella, luthyas quería consolarla pero no podía, no después de lo que había pasado, apenas habían pasado horas de haver enterrado asu hijo en el bosque y de saber que la vida de Emilie dependía de un hilo, todo esto le causaba dolor y confucion.

Laura: luthyas…aun me amas?

Luthyas: yo…yo….

Laura: me amas verdad?

... .y ... .y Luthyas te amo laura.

Laura: si me amas….demuestramelo

Luthyas: a que te refieres?

Laura: matala….mata a la zorra, desaste de ella, solo nos ha traido oenurias.

Luthyas: matarla?

Laura: si…matala….haslo por mi.

Lthyas veai a laura y esta lentamente lo atrajo hacia si, lo beso con fuerza y luthyasperdio la razón en su aroma y su censualidad de mujer. A la mañana siguiente Emilie estaba levantada, miraba hacia la nada mientras acariciaba su vientre, las lagrimas bagaban libremente de sus ojos, todo era tan horrible que dudaba siquiera si estaba realmente en la tierra o en el mismo infierno, de pronto alguien entro de improbiso sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Erick: me alegra que estes bien Emilie.

Pero ella no respondia, solo desbio su mirada hacia otro lado.

Erick: Emilie…..se lo duro que es para ti todo esto, lo lamento mucho.

Emilie: quiero ir a casa…

Erick:que?

Emilie: quiero….ir a casa…porfavor- Emilie empezó a llorr mientras gimpotiaba, sus lagrimas dejaban surcos en sus demacradas mejillas. Erick la miro con tanta pena que por fin tubo una decisión.

Erick: te ayudare a escapar.

Emilie: que ... que?

Erick: dije que te ayudare a escapar Emilie, pero debe ser esta misma noche.

Emilie: e..e estas hablando enserio a.a. gracias graciad oh por dios gracias!

Emilie lo abraza con fuerza mientras lloraba de alegría, erick trago saliva y sonrio con dulzura mientras le decía la manera de poder escapar.

Mas tarde luthyas estaba entrenando con alguno que otro peon mientras laura sonreía con egocentrismo al ver su terrible diablo negro tan majestuoso, era como un coloso con vida, laura estaba obsecionada con el, y haría lo que sea para que fuera siepre suyo.

Laura: estas muy lento cariño jajajaja

Luthyas le vio de reojo mientras seguía blandeando la espalda con destreza hasta dejar fuera de combate al otro soldado, justo cuando iba hacer otra maniobra, su morada se topo con la dulce Emilie que salía por din de la tienda del medico, ella caminaba hacia otra dirección mientras tenia una bola de estembre y unos ganchos para tejer, luthyas dejo la espada enfudada en su sinturon mientras camina con frialdad y supoerioridad en dirección a ella, laura se enderezo y vio lpo q hacia, la rabia la imbadia mientras apretaba el puño.

Luthyas miraba con frialdad, Emilie no se percato de su presencia, ella bordaba un sueter para bebe ,hasta que luthyas la interrumoe con su mordaz frialdad.

Luthyas: que haces?

Emilie no respondio solo siguió tejiendo, luthyas molesto volvió a preguntar pero ella se reuso nuevamente hasta que exasperado arranco el estambre de sus manos y lo asoto al suelo pisoteadolo.

Luthyas: ESTA MUERTO QUE NO ENTIENDES!

Emilie: NO TIENE NINGUND ERECHO DE PRIBAR,ME DE LO QUE HAGA, DEJEME SOLA!

LUTHYAS: NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO ZORRA TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE LA CRIA ERA MIA!?

EMILIE: TE UBIERA IMPORTADO DE TODOS MODOS? ERE SUN HORRIBLE MONSTRUO QUE SALIO DE MIS PESADILLAS!

LUTHYAS: CALLATE ZORRA COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASI!

EMILIE: ESO ES LO QUE ES, USTED Y ESA GARGOLA QUE TIENE POR MU….

Pero Emilie no termino su frase ya que la pesada mano de luthyas se estampo en su mejilla haciéndola caer, Emilie comenzó a llroar mientras luthyas la tomaba del brazo sarandiandola.

Luthyas: nunca, pero nunca quiero volver a escuchar que le hablas asi a laura, o de lo contrario….te matare.

Esta ves Emilie le cablo la mirada a luthyas inyectando todo su odio en el.

Emilie: así como mataste a tu hijo?, adelante no te tengo miedo, es mejor que estar viviendo este infierno contigo.

Luthyas se congelo con lo que Emilie le había dicho, mientars ella se soltaba de el con fuerza y caminando hacia la tienda del doctor. Luthyas tragoi saliva y un frio imbadio su corazón, se sentia devastado y sobre todo enfurecido. Se giro bruscamente y camino hacia ella y la sostomo con fuerza en sus brazos.

Luthyas: no importa que infierno vayas mujer….siempre ire por ti eso tengo por seguro.

Emilie se petrifico mientras la lñuthyas la soltaba y se iba del lugar, laura miro con rabia mientras el mercenario regresaba.

Laura: si no la matas tu la matare yo.

Laura corrió a toda velocidad hacia Emilie, esto no lo vio venir el mercenario, llegando a donde estaba ella, laura la tumbo en el suelo mientras Emilie griataba frenética, luthyas corrió hacia donde estaban mientras tanto Emilie y laura peleaban en el suelo, laura saco un cuchillo y la bladebaa hacia Emilie, ella trataba de esquivarlos.

Luthyas: MALDITA, MALDITA TE MATARE TE MATARE COMO TE ATREBISTE A QUITARME A MI LUTHYAS, EL E SMIO! MIOOOO.

Emilie gritaba mientras nota un objeto alrgo y punzando y justo cuando laura se lanzo sobre ella, Emilie puso el objeto enfrente de ella y larua se clabo directamente al pecho, Emilie se quedo quieta y petrificada, mientras todos llegaban luthyas aparto a todos y su corazón se paralizo cuando vio lo q pasaba, la pequeña Emilie se arrastro con el objeto que había matado a laura mientras luthyas se arrodillaba.

Emilie: yo..y…yo no quería hacerlo.e….ella tropeso.

Luthyas: laura l ...

Erick llego y miro lo que pasaba, Emilie estaba arrastrándose lo mas que podía, sabia lo que le abesinaba.

Luthyas: laura ... ..LAURA!

En los ojos de luthyas se podía ver la rabia, el odio y la cólera, sus dientes afilados asemejabana a los de una bestia, luthyas abrazo a laura mientras se manchaba de su sangre, lentamente se dibujo una sonrisa tétrica en sus labios, miando a Emilie.

Luthyas: la mataste…..tu la mataste.

Emilie: f… una ccidente..y…y..yo no quería hacerlo.

Luthyas: mataste a laura…..jajajajajjajajajajaja …..ahora sabras por q me llaman el diablo negro.

Los ojos de luthyas eran como dos dagas su mirada era demoniaca mientras su musculatura se inchaba como si fuese a lanzarse sobre ella. Poniéndose en pie, deposito a laura en una cama mientras sacaba su espalda.

Emilie: n..n….no porfavor

Luthyas: hace un momento me dijiste que no te importaba morir…bien PUES REUNETE CON TU ENGENDRO EN EL INFIERNO Y DE PASO VE A DISCULPARTE CON LAURA MALDITA PERRA!

Emilie se petrifico por sus palabras, asi que eso representaba su hijo para el, luthyas le miro con rabia y una sonrisa demoniaca y justo cuando iba a darle una estocada, otro choque de espada detuvo el de el, era erick quien había hecho frente.

Erick: ddate prisa, escapa!

Emilie reacciono y se puso de pie corriendo fuera de la tienda mientras luthyas y erick se debatían a muerte, Emilie estaba desesperada, miro uno de los caballos y lo tomo con rapidez, monto y cabalgo los mas rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás. Mientras tanto luthyas y erick se debatían.

Erick: ya basta luthyas, estas perdiendo la cordura!

Luthyas: MATO A LAURA, ESA PERRA MATO A LAURA.

ERICK: DEBERIAS ESTAR AGARDECIDO QUE TE LIBRO DE ESA ARPIA…TU MATASTE A TU PROPIO HIJO!

LUTHYAS: CALLATE ESE ENGENDRO NO ERA MI HIJO!

ERICK: TU MISMO TE ESTAS MINTIENDO LUTHYAS, SABES LA VERDAD Y LE TEMES! DEJALA LIBRE!

LUTHYAS: LA PERRA SE VA CUANDO YO LO DIGA Y SI QUIERO QUE ESTE AQUÍ HASTA QUE SE PUDRA, PUES LO ESTARA!

ERICK: NO PERMITIRE QUE HAGAS ESA ESTUPIDES!

Erick y luthyas se debatiasnf erozmente, mientras tanto Emilie cabalgo lo mas que pudo hasta llegar al pueblo de sleppy hollow, comenzó a gritar ayuda, de inmediato varias personas salían con miedo, mientras tanto erick había quedado herido y luthyas lileso, monto dareville y siguió las pistas de Emilie.

Luthyas: no te iras zorra, pagaras lo que has hecho.

Emilie gritaba casi al brode del desmallo hasta que uno de lso aldeanos se aserco a ella reconociéndola.

Aldeano: Emilie? EMILIE, EMILIE ESTA AQUÍ!

Los aldeanos salieron deprisa ya que la mucachita era conocida por todo el pueblo, las ancianas la recogieron mientras vieron sus multiples heridas en el cuerpo.

Anciana: santo cielo niña que te hizo ese monstruo?

Emilie: po…porfavor..a. .

Anciana: no te preocupes Emilie estas a salvo, deprisa llebenla con sus apdres.

Emilie se desmallo en brazos de uno de los aldeanos, mientras la llevaban con sus apdres, estpos al verla lloraron desconsoladamente abrazando a su única hija.

Papa: mi angel, mi dulce angel dios te trajo de regreso a nosotros!

Emilie estaba de regreso a caso, estaba aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar, sin embargo todos los aldeanos prometieron protegerla mientras estaba con sus apdres a salvo. Pasaron muchos días inclusos emanas hasta que Emilie olvidaba lentamente la pesadilla que había pasado. Pero no sabia que el terrible diablo negro solo la observaba de lejos, impasienten como un lobo hambriento asechando a un cordero, había traido a todo su ejercito con el único propósito de devastar el pueblo y acabar con la resistencia. Cierto diaemilie paseaba con una cesta de pan caliente como siempre para venderlo, llego cerca de una tienda y dejo algunos, se veía mucho mejor y mas sana, incluso daba su color de piel un tono rosado, nuevamente cuando iba a regresar,m la campana de la iglesia sono y todos empezaron a correr hacia ella.

Hombre: corran, es el ejercito germano corran todos!

Emilie: n..n….no no puede ser.

A lo lejos vio una nube de niebla espesa y entre ellos escucho el terrible grito de guerra de luthyas , el apdre de Emilie corrió ahcia ella y la jalo hacia la iglesia, nuevamente todos dentro sacaron arma sy apuntaron por los bidripos de la iglesia, en menos de minutos, el poderoso comandante luthyas ya estaba en la entrada.

Luthyas: bueno jajajajaja nigh

Todos slos soldados se reian al compas de el pues después de que Emilie se fuers a causa de la ira del comndante habían ganado muchas batallas contra los americanbos, y su rabia había crecido mas y mas.

Padre: que es lo que usted quiere aquí?

Luthyas: jajajaja ohhh el campesino tiene agallas jajaaja

Padre: si no se largan abriremos fuego.

Luthyas: uhhh que miedo jajajaja

Los soldados sacaron sus armas mientars desembainaban sus espaldas, nuevamente luthyad desembaino su espalda mientras avanzaba hasta que un sacerdote salio.,

Sacerdote: alto! Acaso sutedes no tienen respeto a la casa de dios?

Luthyas sonrio diabólicamente y el apdre se persino al verlo, si existía el diablo seguramente se veria como ese hombre, si no que era el mismo en persona.

Luthyas: jajaja claro que la tenemos jajaa por eso le ahremos un tributo a el quemando la iglesia con ustedes dentro jajajaja!

Todos los aldeanos empezaron a gritar mientars se amontonaban dentro.

Sacerdote: que es lo que quieres aquí demonios?

Luthyas: la zorra…

Sacerdote: qu…que dijiste?

Luthyas: sabes a lo que me refiero. DENME A LA ZORRA Y NOS MARCHAREMOS DE AQUÍ! O DE LO CONTRARIO ATENGANSE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

El apdre de Emilie abrazo con fuerz a asu familia mientras todos lo veian.

Anciana: si no ahcemos lo q nos dice nos mataran a todos

Mujer: nbo quiero morir.!

Padre: ustedes prometieron proteger a mi hija!

Mujer: killian piénsalo, nos condenas a muerta todos!

Padre: si ustedes no dan la cara lo are yo, es mi hija y no permitiré que se la lleve.

Emilie: papa porfavor no lo hagas te matara!

Padre: prefiero eso a ve otra ves como te arrancan de mi lado Emilie.

El apdre de Emilie salio con un rifle mientras m iraba al comadante, este le vio imponete con mofa mientras bajaba del caballo.

Luthyas: asi que tu seras el primero en morir jajajaja bien.

Luthyas desembaino la espada con amestria mientars el pobre apdre de Emilie se defendia con arma, luthyas lo desarmo fácilmente y apunto de decapitarlo, Emilie salio gritando.

Emilie: viola!

Luthyas alzo suf ria mirada clabandola en la joven.

Emilie: poirfavor…porfavor no mates a mi padre….te lo ruego.

Luthyas: vaya vaya jajaja miren que tenemos aquí, es la zorra que viene a salvar a su viejo jajajajaja!

Emilie: te…te lo ruego…no lo mates..a…are lo que tu quieras.

Luthyas dejo de sonreir mientras la miraba con frialdad.

Luthyas: lo que quiera?

Emilie: s ... .si

Luthyas pateo al hombre en la cara mientras embainaba su espalda, y se hizo a un lado en ademan de que Emilie se asercara.

Emilie: él ... .e?

Luthyas: que tengo que decírtelo?, subete en dareville zorra, te iras conmigo tu vida y tu libertad serán mias a cambio de la de tu padre.

Papa: n…no Emilie no lo hagas hija

Emilie: a…acepto…pero no debes volver jamas a este ´pueblo.

Luthyas: bien….pero tu jamas bolverras a escapar…si rompes tu palabra…los matare atodos y después te matare a ti entendiste?

Emilie: s ... ..si

Emilie camino y abrazo a su apdre mientras lloraba desconsolada, su papoa la abrazo con fuerza

Papa: Emilie no lo hagas hija yo ya vivid emaciado porfavor no lo hagas!1

Emilie: estare bien apap te amo, cuida bien a mama

Luthyas desesperado jalo a emilie del brazo y la monto a su caballo mientras el montaba.

Poadre: porfavor no te la lleves, porfavor!

Luthyas: RECESIÓN!

Luthyas cabalgo cont odo su ejercito hacia el bsoque del oseste, Emilie lloraba en silencio mientras luthyasn la tenia sujeta de la sintura. Todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio, una ves llegando al campamento luthyas la bajo con brusquedad mientras la jaloneaba al interior de la tienda, los soldados le miraron mientars este les veía con furia, entro ala tienda mientars Emilie estaba de espaldas parada, luthyas se quedo de pie mientras apretaba el puño.

Luthyas: creiste que podías escapar de mi zorra?

Emilie: yo solo fui a mi hogar, donde pertenezco.

Luthyas: TU HOGAR!? NO TIENES HOGAR ZORRA, TU LUGAR ES SER MI ESCLAVA ENTIENDES.!

Emilie no respondía, sus lágrimas vagaban libremente por sus ojos mientras miraba a la nada, luthyas exasperado la tomo del brazo y la jalo con fuerza haciendo que lo mirase.

Luthyas: prometiste….prometiste que jamás te irías de mi lado.

Pero emilie seguía sin responder, luthyas la tomo con brusquedad de la cara haicendole que le mirase a los ojos*

Luthyas: mírame cuando te hable!

Emilie: que es lo que usted quiere escuchar?

Luthyas se aserco a ella lo suficiente para estar sus labios en su oído mientras susurraba .

Luthyas: ya saves que quiero escuchar….emilie.

Emilie:n..n…no no lo se…

Luthyas: bien entonces te lo recordare…..di….que me perteneces, que no eres de nadie mas que no sea yo, que tu vida y tus sentimientos son mios.

Emilie: como puedo pertenecerle a un monstruo….

La sonrisa de luthyas desaparecio y fue remplazada con una fuerte cachetada que hizo caer a emilie fácilmente al piso.

Lythyas: NO ME INTEREZA MALDITA PERRA SI ESO PIENSAS DE MI, HAS DADO TU PALABRA ASI QUE NO TE ATREBAS A ROMPERLA!

Emilie lloraba en silencio mientras se mantenía en el suelo, luthyas salía enfirecido mientras erick veía de lejos con el brazo vendado.

Erick :Que has hecho Luthyas.

Emilie se puso de pie mientras miraba la cama, le asqueba asaber que en ella había dormido aquella mujer, luthyas mientras tanto estaba mirando fríamente con todo su imponente porte hacia donde estaba la tumba de laura, apretó el puño y dio medio vuelta, camino en dirección a la tienda y entro de golpe, emilie se asusto por ello pero a el no le importo, la tomo con fuerza y empezó a besarla con salvajismo, emilie se retorcida de dolor mientras le imploraba piedad, luthyas le aranco el vestido dejándola desnuda tumbándola en la cama, empezó a besarla mas y mas demandante obligándola abrir las piernas, emilie lloraba con desgarro serrando sus ojos.

Emilie: nooo luthyas porfavor no!

Pero luthyas no obedecia, abrió sus piernas y se acomodo en ella, besándole la boca con fuerza., emilie lloraba sabiendo que no podía detenerlo, solo se resigno a dejarlo entrar, luthyas la penetro con fuerza mientras emilie saltaba.

Emilie: AAAAAAA!

Luthyas: aaaaa emilie sigues siendo tan calida como cuando te conoci!.

Emilie lloraba en silencio mientars encajab las uñas en los homrbso del mercenario, ella no hacia ninguna reacción de gozo, lo odiaba tanto; le había arrebatado d esu hogar dos veces y había matado asu hijo y por ello jamas lo perdonaría. Luthyas la había extrañado enormemente a pesar de que tener a Laura con el, esa mujer no le había dado lo que necesitaba realmente, sin embargo esta pequeña mujer tan frágil y delicada le había dado el calor que encesitaba y lo recuperaría a como de lugar.

Emilie: Luthyas a. ya porfavor suéltame.

Luthyas: JAMAS, NUNCA ERES MIA POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE!*

Luthyas la embistió con tanta fuerza que la lubricación de ambos ya les hacia la penetración bastante rápida, Emilie a pesar de odiarlo no podía negar que su cuerpo lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba su fuerza de hombre, extrañaba su masculinidad, su forma ruda y bestial de ser, amaba a ese hombre pero no podía perdonarle no después de lo que le había hecho. Sin darse cuenta ella lo anbraza por el cuello guiada por el placer y la lujuria, Luthyas sierra los ojos soltando un rugido como bestia corriéndose fuertemente en ella mientras la abraza*

AAAA Luthyas. !

Emili: aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Nuevamente ella se queda quieta con el poderoso geneal ensima de ella mientras ambos tratan de recuperar su agitadi aliento, Emilie estaba desplomada sin poner resoistencia, este hombre sabia como agotarla en una sola ronda, Lutrhyas por su parta pasaba su nariz por todo su cuerpo mientras llega de pronto asu vajina olfatiandola como perro olfate a una hembra en celo.

Em: aa. que haces!1

Lu: no has estado con andie mas a demás de mi cierto?

Mirandole con esos ojos tan hermosos, tan profundos, unos ojos como una marea enfurecida en ellos, ella se percato que este hombre la estaba marcando como suya.

Em: a.a.a.y si asi fuera que?

Mala elección para responder a un general alemán cabreado con aqeulla respuesta, Luthyas la sostuvo del cuello con algod e fuerza mirándole fijamente.

Luthyas: por tu bien espero que no sea asi, eres mia , mi hembra de nadie mas recuérdalo.

Em: por que debería?, tu estuviste con otra mujer no es asi, tengo el mismo derecho que tu a estar con alg…

Luthyas: CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE NADA ERES MIA Y SOLO MIA!

Por: Lu ... .luthyas.

Luthyas se puso de pie mostrando su delicioso cuerpo desnudo y completamente musculoso, era como si viera a un tremendo coloso con vida. Emilie no podía dejar de maravillarse con lo hermoso de aquel hombre.

Em: a.a. que….por que ahces esto Luthyas, por que no me dejaste en mi hogar por que….

Luthyas: parece que eres retrasada mujer, no entiendes que eres mia por lo que veo, mmm no se cuantas veces tendre que cogerte para meterte críos en la panza.

En: t erefieres a..a..que?

Luthyas: tu a que crees torpe,? Necesito desendencia que no entiendes, yo el gran Luthyas necesito tener críos para dejar mi huella en este asqueroso mundo.

Em: debiste hacer eso con Luara…..

Luthyas callo en seco, ya no había recordado tanto a laura, era verdad que su sueño mas profundo e intimo era formar una familia, con unos pequeños corriendo por sus piernasd y saltando mientras les enseñaba el arte de la guerra, montados en dareville mientras le contaba sus historia de grandes batallas y victorias legendarias, con una hermosa esposa cosinandole en casa mientras le esperaba con amor y dulzura y con una exelente disponibilidad en la cama….Pero Laura jamas pensó en ello como una posibilidad, incluso odiaba a los niños. Sin embargo, Emilie era tan distinta, no era una guerrera ni mucho menos era fuerte pero tenia algo que el encesitaba con desesperación, esa calides y ese refugio que su pecho añoraba, esta mujer le podía haber dado la familia que tanto deseaba y ahora todo estaba hecho pedasos, el no era hombre que se acobardara de las cosas y coinseguiria a emilie denuevo aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

Luthyas: Laura esta muerta….lo sabes bien.

Em: ella…..debiste decirle que te diera hijos.

Luthyas: no quiero hablar de eso, ahora ese es tu deber, darme hijos.

EM: pe..pero

Luthyas: CALLATE YA, ME DARAS TANTOS COMO LOS QUE QWUIERA, SOY UN SEMENTAL Y PUEDO PROCREAR TODOS LOS QUE DESEE!

Emilie asustada retrocede mientras le ve con miedo.

Hola amigos lectores, la verdad tiene pésima ortografía pues tengo un problema con eso, pero me esfuerzo jejejeje espero que les guste mi historia.


End file.
